Unwanted
by Zanessaliveinlove4evr
Summary: She felt so broken inside. She had been scarred by her father's wrath. She was unwanted..she could have any boy at East High, but when the Golden Boy comes after her, she denies him out of fear, for he is like a constant reminder of her father.TxG.Troyell
1. Fiesty

Unwanted

_**Unwanted**_

**AN: Here's my new story…….**

Disclaimer: I want Zac Efron. But I don't own him, or any of the High School Musical cast.

Her denim skirt rose a few inches on her golden thighs, causing male eyes to linger on her exposed skin, as she lifted herself up onto the brick wall outside of East High. Her silver flats tapped against the wall in an off-beat rhythm as she felt the wind play with her long midnight curls. Shivering, Gabriella, pulled her small sweater tighter around her torso. She felt the tip of her nose go numb as the cold nipped at her face, she was waiting for her mom to pick her up from school and take her home. Seeing her mother's mini van pull up in the lane, Gabriella heaved her book bag over her shoulder and walked to her car, swinging her hypnotizing hips as she went.

Gabriella Montez was beautiful. She was sexy, hot, wealthy, and could get any guy she wanted, single, or taken. She might have the hips of a goddess, and the largest breasts in school, but she was not perfect. Everyday when she arrived at school, boys would gape, mouths wide, and turn from their lockers to stare at her swaying hips, as she proceeded down the hall. Her hair reached down to her mid back, in a wave of dark brown curls. Her tanned skin glowed as she moved about the school. Gabriella Montez was perfect on the outside, but on the inside she was torn, broken, and bruised. At age eight, she had witnessed something horrific. She had been a victim of her father, and lived to tell the tale. Telling the tale was actually the last thing Gabriella would ever do. She hadn't spoken to a soul about the tragedy since that cold evening nine years ago. That night she felt so _unwanted_. Why would anyone want her if her own father had hated her? What type of person was she?

Hopping out of the the mini van once she arrived home, Gabriella made her way to her small purple bedroom. She flopped onto the bed and pulled out her cell phone, quickly reading her unread text message.

_Hey Gabs! What's up beautiful? I have bball practice today after school, I can't meet u by the wall, sry._

Gabriella giggled and sighed, it was the begging of basketball season, which also meant that her cheer practice started next week. The message was from her best friend Wyatt. Ever since she had sat next to him in the sandbox in Pre-K they had been best friends, their moms were also quite close. Wyatt had also been her younger brother's best friend, but that friendship was abruptly ended when James, her brother, died at age seven. Wyatt would be a boy described as "Tall dark, and handsome." His eyes were two pools of green, lighting up whenever he smiled. His hair naturally swooshed to the side, in a wave of light brown. Wyatt was definitely hot, and often had girls following him around school, begging him for a quick fuck in the janitor's closet. Most people thought that Gabriella and Wyatt would be the cutest couple ever, but they were nowhere close to it. They often bickered about stupid things and they were just to close to be in a relationship like that. Another reason Gabriella and Wyatt were so close was because he had been the only person that was truly there for her, and made her feel somewhat wanted after her brother's death. He was like her guardian, even though they were the same age, she felt protected by him. He was her stronghold, and nothing would come between them, they were best friends.

Sure, Gabriella had girl friends to, like Taylor and Sharpay, but she had met them freshman year, so she wasn't as close to them as she was to Wyatt. Like Wyatt always had girls following him around, Gabriella constantly had boys tripping over her heels. She was known to attend most parties, and had had many one night stands. That was another reputation Gabriella had gained. Slut, Hoar, Bitch. She was only called these things by other girls who were simply jealous of her female qualities and the power she had over the male population, but people also called her this because she was definitely known to be an easy fuck sometimes, but only when Wyatt wasn't around. Boys wouldn't dare to even look at her in a sexual way when he was within a100 feet radiance.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Click-Click, Click-Click, Click-Click. _Male eyes were glued to her ass as her heels clicked down the hall the next day. Girls whispered and turned their backs, while boys lost their train of thought, while watching her beautifully swaying hips. Approaching her locker, she noticed that Wyatt wasn't there waiting for her like he always was. She turned and scanned the hallway of teenagers for his bright green eyes, but couldn't spot them in the throng of kids. She sighed and continued shoving her things into her locker. It was her free period, which she usually shared with Wyatt, then after that she was headed to art, her favorite class. She felt a rough hand grasp her left butt cheek and she gasped, turning around, meeting a pair of hungry brown eyes.

"Hey Sam," Sam Karabinos was one of her many one-night stands, and he often ran to her when he was looking for a release, he had silky brown hair, that almost looked red in the sunlight. "What's up?" Gabriella asked, she didn't really enjoy the company of Sam, and she really didn't feel like being harassed for a release during her free period.

"Hey baby,….you busy?" Sam asked, a smirk twitching at the sides of his mouth.

"Actually, I have some homework to catch up on, sorry Hun, maybe some other time…." She reached up and pressed her soft lips to his jaw, pushing him away with a smirk on her kissable lips.

"I'll hold you to that!" he said smiling and walking away.

Turing back around, Gabriella reached into her locker once again to pull out her art portfolio, when she felt warmth stretch across her neck, making her heart pound wildly. Someone's breath was hitting her nape in a smooth rhythm, causing tingles to run up and down her spine as she felt a hard body press up behind her.

"Where's your body guard at, Montez?" Lips brushed her neck, and she leaned into the caressing touch.

"Body guard…?" She asked hesitantly, her breath hitching as the male behind her placed a gentle kiss on her tee shirt clad shoulder.

She didn't want to turn around, whoever it was had control over her with the soft touch. She felt a pair of hands grip her waist and pull her backwards into a hard groin. She could feel the hot breath even closer now, as it washed over her cheek, causing her eyes to close in pure bliss.

"You, know, Wyatt?" The deep voice whispered against her soft skin.

Gabriella turned her head and peered over her shoulder, her eyes met blue, dark arousing blue. They were like two oceans, stretching far with emotion. Gabriella gasped, her skin turned cold against the hard male's body. She snapped her head back forward and struggled to free herself from the forceful grasp. Realizing he wasn't going to let go of her any time soon, she swung her elbow backwards, nailing him in the gut.

"Whoa, Montez, no need to push…." The boy's firm grip on her curvy waist loosened and she struggled free.

She still faced her locker, and she knew the shaggy haired, blue eyed boy was still standing behind her. "Bolton don't mess with me, I don't feel like dealing with your large male ego." She said curtly holding her head up high. She swung her locker closed in one swift motion, and turned, walking away without even looking at his gorgeous male face. She teasingly swung her hips as she walked away, knowing what it would do to him. Just as she rounded the corner in the hall she heard his husky voice call out:

"You know…I've always liked them feisty…"

Gabriella scoffed as she continued down the hall on her way to the library.

Once she was seated in the library, Gabriella started to think, she had just turned down Troy Bolton, the king of East High. If she had been any other girl, she would have gladly accepted his request for sex, and headed straight to the janitor's closet with him. But for Gabriella, things were different. Troy Bolton was gorgeous, absolutely delicious, but he was a constant reminder to her, of her dad. They seemed to be so alike….they both act like they worship you, and love you, but when they've had enough, they leave you, and break your heart. And a broken heart was something Gabriella simply could not put up with, so she distanced herself from Bolton as much as possible. Actually, that was the first time in two months that he attempted to come onto her. The last time he had done that was at Zeke Baylor's house party. She remembered it quite clearly, that night she had decided not to drink much since she had to wake up early the next morning of a PSAT.

_Gabriella giggled as she felt Wyatt's strong arms encircle her waist lifting her through the air. "Wyatt Matthew Ellison! You put me down right now!" Gabriella shrieked as she felt his warm arms tighten around her waist hiking her dress up with the power of his twirls. She heard his throaty laugh as he continued to spin her around. _

"_Hey Jason!" Wyatt called out to one of his good friends on the basketball team, still supporting Gabriella's light body. "CATCH!" Wyatt yelled guffawing with laughter as he tossed Gabriella's small body into the air, sending her towards a surprised Jason, who stood only a few feet away. Jason caught her with a groan and then laughed at her as he ran with her cradled in his arms. _

"_Cross! I swear if you don't put me down!" Gabriella shrieked again, squirming in his grasp. Feeling herself fly through the air once again, she gasped as she felt her body connect with the cold chlorine water of Zeke's pool. "I can't believe you two ass holes!" Gabriella yelled, she wasn't really angry though, she slightly laughing. She looked up to the edge of the pool to see Wyatt and Jason pointing and laughing. All of the other kids at the large party, which was a quite a large number, had now gathered around the pool laughing at her. She smiled as she began to pull herself out of the water, when she was yanked under, by a pair of warm arms. Her body was pushed against someone's shirtless warm one and she couldn't help but lean into the person's touch. She gasped for air when she hit the surface, and heard the boy behind her laugh at her shocked expression. The muscular arms craddled her like a baby, and she could feel like soft caress of his hand on her thigh, slowly inching it's way up to her pulsing core. _

_Brown met blue and her breath hitched as she bit her lip. She wanted to get away from him. Immediately. He was like him, like her father, and her father scared the life out of her, which meant so did he. She squirmed against Troy's hard, warm body. But his hands wouldn't let go. Most of the people that had been standing around the pool had now dispersed, and nobody was paying attention to them. His hands held her tighter as his lips met her collar bone, sucking feverishly. _

"_Stop!" she said practically in tears "Let go Troy!...Please!" he released her and she quickly wiggled away, but before she got to far his hands had cupped her face and his lips were heading for hers in a fast pace. "No baby, I don't think so" she said teasingly, diving under the water and swimming through his legs, accidentally brushing his hard member. She escaped, leaving a stunned and confused Troy soaking wet, behind her in the pool. She knew people wondered why she would let any other male touch her in any place, and when the hottest male in school made a move on her she would flip a shit and run away._

Looking up at the clock Gabriella realized she only had ten minutes of free period left.

"Damn you, Troy Bolton."

**AN: Okay, so yeah, Gabi has some issues, but she won't always feel like this, I promise. And f you're kind of confused about her dad, and her brother James. You'll have to wait until next chapter for that to be explained. Review ******


	2. Zero Seconds

Unwanted: Chapter Two

_**Unwanted: Chapter Two**_

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for the Reviews! Hopefully this chapter makes more sense……Oh, and about flashbacks, I know that some of you **_**really**_** don't like to read them, and I completely understand, but to enjoy the rest of the story…these are critical, please stick with me! :) **

**Disclaimer: I wish…..**

"_Daddy! I promise I will spend next Christmas with you! Mama just really wants to take us over to Granny's!" whined James, Gabriella's younger brother. He pouted, while following his father into the living room. He was wearing his favorite Spiderman pajama pants that he had gotten for his birthday. "Please don't be angry Daddy…?"_

"_Angry, James? You don't want me to be angry!?" their father said turning and grabbing his son's shoulders with a bit to much force. Gabriella watched the scene unfold from where she was sitting comfortably on the couch. She held her breath when she saw her father's hand clench down on the fragile tee-shirt clad frame. "I'm more than angry! How dare you go and ask to spend MY Christmas with your damn mother! Do you never want to spend anytime at you're fucking father's house?!" He roared at the boy._

_Tears swelled up in James' eyes and cascaded down his olive colored cheeks. "I'm sorry Daddy…please…Daddy…don't be angry with me…" James replied weakly in between sobs. His small brown eyes lifted to his father's fierce blue ones. The little boy winced when his father's hands released his shoulders and his right hand met the smooth skin of his son's cheek, smacking him backwards towards the crackling fireplace._

"_Stop...I was...I didn't mean it…" he said wailing and clutching his elbow as he scooted away from the hot flames. His small doll-like face was pinched together as he closed his eyes and sobbed loudly._

"_Daddy?" Gabriella asked hesitantly. She pulled her legs up off the floor and clutched them to her chest. Her pink-fleece clad knees rubbing her chin. _

"_What? Do you want to spend Christmas with your God damn mommy to?" He replied hotly advancing on her. _

_She flinched and pulled backwards as her father came closer to her. His hand reached out and clutched her wrist, yanking her from the couch, until she stood cowardly in front of him. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently. She felt tears burn in the back of her eyes. He had never done anything like this before. She thought that he loved her. _

"_Answer me you stupid..." he said in an outburst, shaking her shoulders at such horrible manner, that she was sure he brain would fall out of her skull. Her teeth clicked together in a steady rythym as he tightened his grip on her fragile frame. _

_She shook her head back and forth as tears escaped her from her long lashes. "Hoar!" he yelled tossing her small body to the ground. _

"_Oh Daddy!" James yelled from where he was on the floor. He slowly began to stand, still holding his elbow. "You're going to hurt Ella! Stop doing that…stop!!" James screamed and ran to the other side of the couch, as he watched his father turn from Gabriella with startling force, and advance towards him._

"_What son? Are you trying to tell me what to do?" His father said chasing him in circles around the couch and coffee table. James cried as his body gave out on him and his blue Spiderman pajamas fell to the rug. Gabriella's smooth face cringed in horror as she watched her father's hands wrap around James' warm neck in pure rage. "Stupid bastard! Don't you ever…you…you little……." her father wrenched at the sensitive skin pulling and yanking at him, and he wouldn't stop until his seven-year-old lounges collapsed. Her dad's harsh blue eyes turned a shade darker, as he watched his son's breathing struggle to a complete halt. She couldn't move, all Gabriella could do was sit hunkered against the wall. _

"_Daddy…I love you…pleas-" James' voice rasped his few last words, until Gabriella could stand it no longer, jumping from her shaken state on the floor she ran to her father beating his back with her small fists. She hit him with all of her strength, and she cried, and sobbed pleading with him. But her pleads were met with a smack across the face. She went flying backwards into the large flat screen TV that hung on the wall._

_He grabbed her wrist; his mouth was formed in a tight line. Gabriella's free hand lashed out and scraped his wrist with her blue fingernails. "Let go Daddy! Let go!" she shrieked, stumbling backwards._

_He worked against her and pulled her small face up until it was right in front of her face. "I never wanted a little girl. You were a mistake, and you are just like a your mother, an unwanted, ugly, fucking, hoar, bitch, and nobody will ever truly love you Gabriella Illisa Montez." He reached his hand into his pocket, and pulled out his red pocket knife. "Are you listening?" He asked curtly. She made no move to respond as she watched his finger pull out the long blade. "Repeat after me Angel….." He dug the knife into her shoulder, and slowly inched it along her skin. "I am…" She looked up at her father horrified and choked out the words, _

"_I am" She said slowly choking and pulling backwards, her shoulder was stinging, but she couldn't move._

"_Useless and unwanted…" he said digging the knife in her soft flesh and pulling it up her shoulder towards her tender neck._

"_Ow-uhh--" she stumbled across her words, for the pain was too much to bear. "I am useless and unwanted."_

"_Right baby." He said sternly gashing the knife to her collar bone. "And no one will ever truly love me." He looked down at his daughter with his powerful blue eyes. _

_Gabriella's mouth hung open, a scream of pain threatening to pour out. She took in her father's words, and she righteously believed them._

"_I am useless and unwanted, and no one will ever truly love me." She choked outthe trurth, squinting her eyes closed as tears tumbled non-stop down her cheeks. She wasn't anticipating what happened next. She felt her foot fly up and meet with his tender private part. Causing him to jump back, startled. He threw her to the hard wood floor dislodging the knife from where it was embedded in her skin, he reached out to wrap his long fingers around her neck, but she pulled backwards just in time. She ran for the stairs. And she heard her father right on her heels._

"Ms. Montez! Would you like to share with us why you're late again for the third time this week?" Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts.

"I was just running late in the Library, I'm sorry." Gabriella replied with confidence to her art teacher, Mrs. Duncan, as she sat down next to Wyatt, who was also in her eighth period art class.

Eighth period Art was one of her favorite classes. She shared it with Taylor, Sharpay, Wyatt, and Jason. Who were all in her inner circle of friends. But there was also another person that was present in her art class that she didn't quite enjoy being around, Troy Bolton. He was the King of East High, he had the whole school wired, and wrapped around his finger. He was gorgeous too. He had dirty blonde hair that wisped across his forehead, and hung into his stunning blue eyes. You could be in Times Square on New Year's Eve, and you would still be able to find him because of the radiance within his spectacular blue eyes. He was also known for sleeping with just about every girl in the grade. Which, Gabriella couldn't criticize him for that, because she had done the same, except with boys.

As much as she would like to admit that she wouldn't mind getting in bed with him, she kept herself completely off-limits to him, or at least she tried to. His blue eyes haunted her. They were just like her father's, and even the slight thought of her father made her cringe. Her father would never love her. She was unwanted. Guys only trailed after her because of her body, no body wanted her for the real _her. _She had always been a simple screw, no strings attached.

"Well now that we are all here, shall we start the lesson?" Mrs. Duncan asked, but the room remained silent. "I'll take that as a yes…" She said lingering around to the side of her desk and standing in front of the class. The desks in the art room were all formed in a circle, so that everyone could see the display that they were assigned to draw.

Gabriella's coffee eyes scanned the classroom, but she couldn't find the fierce sapphire eyes. She silently thanked the Lord that he appeared to be absent for that class.

"Okay, so as you know, last week, we had Clare Ritter pose for us in a ball gown for practice for our self portraits." Mrs. Duncan said, smiling at Clare. "So this week, we are going to have the guys start taking pictures for their self portraits, and while they are doing that…the ladies are going to be drawing…Troy." Wyatt groaned as he stood up, like all of the other boys in the class, smiling weakly at Gabriella. "Troy?" Mrs. Duncan called. There was no reply, since his desk was empty.

Mrs. Duncan called his name again, and even poked her head out of the door to look for him in the hall. "Has anyone seen Tro-" She was interrupted by a deep voice.

"Sorry Mrs. Duncan, I was having a meeting with my dad, we lost track of time." Troy said walking into the classroom and setting down his portfolio.

"It's okay, Mr. Bolton. The ladies were just getting prepared to draw you…remember we spoke about it Friday after class?" she said questioningly.

"Ah, yes…I completely forgot." He said stretching slowly as he stood beside his desk.

"Well, It would be great if you got right to it!"

Walking in between the desks, Troy made his way to the middle of the circle of girls. Everyone's eyes were on him. He was facing sideways to Gabriella, so she could only see his profile. He hooked his thumbs in his pockets and relaxed his stance, holding his body completely rigid. Gabriella drew a small thin line down her paper, which was supposed to be the outline of his back. She continued drawing, until she found herself over come with boredom. "Mrs. Duncan? I don't think I need any more practice, I'm ready to start my self portrait." Gabriella stated sheepishly facing the teacher who was seated behind her desk. Gabriella caught Troy's features harden, out of the corner of her eye as she spoke.

"Are you sure you can't just draw Mr. Bolton for the rest of the class? Is it really that hard to do something with everyone else for once?" Mrs. Duncan asked, while a few people in the class snickered.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Duncan, but I've already drawn somebody, I don't understand why drawing a boy is going to help me practice anymore…?"

Troy stopped posing and turned towards Gabriella, "Are you calling me _boring_ Ms. Montez?" he asked quizzically.

Gabriella held her breath as her eyes met the fiery blue. "Well, yeah...if you put that way."

"Does this help?" He asked huskily as he slowly removed his shirt, and still remained to look gorgeous the whole time. It was like he practiced in the mirror. Gabriella's breath hitched as her eyes landed on the perfectly sculpted six pack. His skin was tan and golden under the florescent light. Girls around the room gasped and wore shocked expressions as thier eyes landed on his beautiful form.

That was one thing about Troy Bolton that didn't remind her of the father. Her eyes couldn't move, and she couldn't even blink. His pecks were dark, and the small trail of hair leading down his formed stomach left her to imagine was what was beneath his jeans. His body was so _hard_, she could barely resist it. But when her eyes traveled back up his torso and landed on the two pools of blue, all the passion in her body melted. It was like an image of her father flashed across the room.

"Not really, but I guess I'm stuck with drawing you." She replied hotly, and gazed back down at her paper, drawing his waist line, where his jeans sat on his muscular hips.

_A chill rushed through her back, as Gabriella's small hands clutched the white painted railing of her balcony. A minute and eighteen seconds ago she had run up the stairs and convinced herself to jump over the railing of her balcony and run for help. No matter how horrible the fall was, she was going to do it._

"_I was only playing…Ella baby? I know you're up here somewhere…" Her fathers taunting voice called from the top of the staircase. Forty two seconds was all she had left, or she knew he would get her. A stray tear fell down her cheek as she clenched her eyes closed, her knuckles turned white, as fear trembled through her veins. She felt a constant burn in her shoulder as she saw bright red blood pouring through her tee-shirt. She looked up at the lurking black sky. For the first time in a month the sky was clear, no clouds were there to hide the moon and its reigning glory. She knew that downstairs, in her family room her brother James's body was laying helplessly on the floor, still clad in his Spiderman PJs. Less than three minutes ago his breath had been suffocated out of him by his father's hands, and all Gabriella could do was run and plead. _

_Her brother James had been her most reliable companion throughout her parents divorce, sure she had Wyatt, but James was her safety net, always there for her. He was a year younger than her, at age seven. "C'mon Gabriella!" she thought to herself, "Don't be a wimp, help James…." She leaned forward, breath hitching._

_Zero seconds. _

"_Baby, get off of there, you're going to fall! I was only playing with James, Sugar, he's fine!" Her father said walking through the screen door and onto the balcony, reaching his large hands and placing one on her fore arm. Her body racked with sobs as she shrieked, ripping out of his grasp and flinging her body backwards. Like her father said, no one would ever __**truly**__ love her. The sound of sirens was the last thing that blasted through Gabriella's ear drums as her eight-year-old body collapsed in a heap of pink, blood stained pajamas and midnight curls onto the damp grass of her front lawn. It was so cold that night, so cold._

Sixteen minutes of class left, and Gabriella wasn't sure is she could survive. His hard six pack seemed to be getting hotter and hotter, scorching her eyes. She was still drawing the defined lines of his hard pecks, when she felt her panties start to become damp.

"Damn you, Troy Bolton," She thought to her self as she drew a shaky line across her paper. "…..damn you…."

**AN: Bad? Good? Review!**


	3. Dark Blue

_**Unwanted**_

**AN: Thank you so much to those who reviewed and added my story to their favorites! Bare with me in the beginning please….here's the next chapter, I hope you like it :)**

Michael Foreman's hand clutched hers tightly as his lips sucked feverishly at her tender flesh. Michael Foreman was the Quarter back for the East High football team. He was lean and had sharp features, his hair was the darkest brown that brown could get, and it was cut short for the football season. Gabriella was currently at an after party for the Wildcat's big win on the football field against the West High Knights.

Gabriella moaned wildly as she moved her head to the side to give the quarter back's lips better access to her hot skin. "C'mon" he said breathlessly tugging her hand. The two slowly made their way out of the basement, which was packed with teenager's grinding bodies. After making their way to the main staircase Michael and Gabriella stumbled up.

Gabriella was only slightly tipsy, unlike previous parties where she drank 'til she could no longer stand. But she was now stable enough to tell that Michael was completely drunk, and was going to have a bad headache the next morning, but she could care less.

They clambered up the stairs to the top floor, where Michael immediately shoved Gabriella into the first open door. After quickly shutting the door, Michael slammed Gabriella's warm body against the door, and continued sucking at her nape. "Bed…" she moaned, moving them backwards toward the Queen Size bed that was covered in a grey comforter.

His hand cupped the back of her head, as they fell to the bed. Immediately, Gabriella felt Michael's frantic hands struggling to undo the button on her jean mini skirt. She helped him by slowly lowering her skirt until she used her feet to fling it to the floor. Gabriella's hands trailed up his shirt, caressing his six pack. She moved her hands down, until they rest on the buckle of his belt. Not wanting to waste time, Michael staggered off the bed and removed his jeans, and his blue button up shirt.

Michael flopped back onto her body, causing her to cringe in pain, from his weight crushing her. His lips moved towards hers but she pulled back.

That was another thing about Gabriella. She _never _kissed a one-night-stand on the lips. It was completely uncalled for. When a boy kisses a girl, it is a gesture of love, it is a way of showing someone you might actually _care_. So there were two reasons Gabriella didn't kiss her one-night-stands on the lips:

She doesn't love or care for them any deeper than a regular friendship; They are just a quick release

Nobody could _ever_ love her, she was _useless_ and _unwanted_

"Whaaa—Baby?" Michael asked, stunned that she wouldn't give him access to her plump lips. He moved his lips frantically down her jaw line, quickly forgetting her actions. His hands swerved up her shirt and cupped her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over the fabric of her bra. She moaned loudly, not able to contain her pleasure. Reaching for the hem of her "Wildcats" tee-shirt, Michael slowly lifted it over her head. He shoved her bra off in one swift motion and his wet mouth connected with her pebbled nipple.

"God…" she moaned holding his head to her breast as her back arched. The next thing they knew two more people had burst through the door in a heated lip lock. Feeling exposed, Gabriella grabbed Michael's shirt and held it to her chest. The two people who had entered the room had not registered that it was already occupied. Gabriella's eyes dimmed dangerously when she saw Troy Bolton's hands running up and down a petite blonde's body, causing the girl to moan as he backed her against the wall. Feeling all of her previous horniness leave her, Gabriella, lifted her bra up over her head and fastened it quickly, before clearing her throat getting the two horny teenager's attention.

Troy's head snapped up and froze as his back was to Michael and Gabriella, and Gabriella was glad that she didn't have to look into his piercing blue eyes. Gabriella watched the muscles on his strong back tense, as he slowly released the girl he was holding against the wall. She shut her eyes when she saw his body swivel around. She started counting in her head. No body could even imagine how badly she didn't want to look up and meet the two sapphires that were probably examining her exposed body at that very moment. She counted slowly to twenty, but the room remained silent. Taking a deep breath she opened her eye lids, exposing the deep brown orbs.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Troy felt his whole body go numb as he heard a slight clearing of the throat sound from behind him. "Shit." He thought. He looked down at the blonde girl he had pinned against the wall and saw her peer over his shoulder and then blushed immediately. The muscles in his back tensed as he felt female eyes watching his every move from behind him. Troy suddenly felt very self conscious of the tent growing in his pants. He let go of the girl beneath him and slowly turned towards the bed behind him, flicking his hair out of his blue eyes.

"Double shit." He thought to himself.

Sitting on the bed behind him, half naked, was none other than Gabriella Montez, accompanied by Michael Foreman, the quarter back. The quarter back was hunched over Gabriella's lean body. She was clad in a matching blue lingerie set, and her eyes were shut tightly. He couldn't stop staring at he beautiful tan body, from her belly button up to her nose, and her nose down to her toes. She was so gorgeous. But then he noticed it, the long white line that lead across her shoulder to the base of her neck. It was a wide, deep scar. How peculiar.

Her eyes snapped open and connected with his. Then _bam_, just like it always happens, her eyes turned lighter, and filled with a cold danger. It was almost like they were warm and then when they met his eyes they became frozen, and frosted over.

He hated it.

It was like she would walk around the school offering sex out to any guy who asked for it, and then when he got in line she would get that warning look in her eyes, and stalk away leaving him harder than a rock.

He hated it.

He could only imagine how wonderful her sex would be. But imagining was the only thing he would ever do, because she was obviously off limits to him.

The first person to break the silence was the small blonde girl behind him, whose name he didn't know. "Listen, we're sorry we didn't realize this room was already…in_ use_." The girl pushed at Troy's back, trying to make him move, but his hard body wouldn't budge. He shoved one of his hands in his jean pockets and stared at the two people on the bed. Michael was now sitting back on his haunches, straddling a comfortable looking Gabriella. Well everything about her looked comfortable except for her eyes. They were so tense.

"I'm not." He stated. Gabriella's eyes were looking everywhere except at his face, almost like she was being tortured by his presence.

"Not what?" Gabriella croaked in a husky voice.

"I'm not sorry." He stated, capturing her lingering eyes with his intense stare. "Have fun Michael." He said slowly as he gripped the blonde girl's waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss, causing Gabriella to gag. "Perfect." He thought to himself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everything about him was so perfect and beautiful, and she couldn't stand it. Troy Bolton was slowly killing her, spearing her in the gut. The way he walked out of the room, and told only _Michael_ to have fun instead of telling them both to have fun. It killed her. It made her feel like shit. Then she would glance into his horrifying eyes and feel so cold against him, almost threatened by him.

Michael started to remove her bra once more, but she grabbed his wrists, stopping him. "Michael, I think we should just…go..?" She said unsurely. She watched his drunken eyes flame with need as he grasped at her body. "Michael….not tonight."

"Baby…." He said placing butterfly kisses in the valley of her breasts.

She sat up quickly, wiggling out from under him, and pulled on her East High Wildcats tee-shirt and denim skirt. She tossed Michael his shirt, and strode quickly out of the room, before Michael could follow her. She felt her stomach start to clench together as she walked down the stairs. Hung on the walls along the staircase was family pictures, with a Mom and Dad and two little girls.

That's what she wanted. A full family, all she had was half of one. She stopped in front of a picture of the mom and dad kissing. She stared at it, and felt tears well up in her eyes. The rolled slowly down her cheeks. She could taste the saltiness of each tear as it hit her lips. Soon her tears became uncontrollable and she started to swipe viciously at her eyes, smearing her make up.

She was _unlovable_; it had been more than nine years since she had felt the swell of love in her shrinking heart.

Grabbing her car keys out of the back pocket of her skirt, she bolted down the stairs. Surrounding her were drunk teens and sweaty bodies grinding together viciously. "God, where's Tay when you need her?" Gabriella mumbled frantically to herself. She waded through the rough dance floor, bumping and grinding into multiple people.

Taylor was nowhere in sight. "Fuck." She cursed glancing around the crowded basement of the party holder's house. She spotted Jason leaning against the wall talking to someone on the basketball team. "Hey, Jase?" She said cautiously approaching him.

"Hey Gabs. What's wronnng? You been upsetted by surrm-one?" he slurred, she smelt the thick aroma of alcohol on his breath.

"Erm, you could say that. Do you mind telling Tay or Wyatt that I'm heading out?" she asked, out of breath. She swiped her thumbs below her eyes, to clear away the excess mascara.

Jason chuckled as if her being upset was humoring him. "Sure, sweet thannng."

"Uh, thanks Jase, I'll see you…" She turned swiftly on her heal and started to clamber back through the throng of kids. Immediately she felt hands gripping her waist, and felt a tingling sensation shoot through her spine. Someone else's groin was moving along with hers to the beat of the song. She had never felt like this before. She felt instant passion leap through her chest, as her ass rubbed up and down and side to side. The hands that were stationed on her waist were slowly caressing the warmth of her hips under her shirt. Her body had been so cold, and now she felt this instant heat, like she had been taken out of the freezer and thrown into the microwave. Her back was warm; everyplace that the body behind her was touching was so _warm_. Kind of like she was sitting with her back to a fire, and the crackling flames were warming her back.

A new song blasted through the system, as she felt the hips behind her shove more into hers, feeling a bulge pushing into her. Lips were brushing along her neck, but not kissing, just lingering there, teasing her. Then the lips started to suck, and warmth collided with her shoulder. She looked at her shoulder and saw a pair of frantic lips moving along the white scar that laced her skin. Moving back to the base of her neck, the lips tugged and sucked at her tender flesh.

It almost burned the sensation that pulsed through her nape, where the lips were currently occupying her skin. Their hips were still moving together, and all Gabriella was about to look over her shoulder to see who was causing all this pleasure in her body, when a crowd of people holding pink jellies on a platter surged through the crowd breaking couples apart.

And he was gone. Lost.

So she left. No, she ran. She had just fallen into someone's trap. And she didn't know who it was, and that scared the shit out of her.

For a few seconds, she had actually felt_ wanted_, and _useful_.

The cold wind whipped at her face as she ran wildly to her Jeep, which was parked down the block. Her body felt numb, with every intake of cold air, she felt her heart shrink more.

"Holy…." A warm body slammed into hers, crushing her into a bear hug.

"Hey Gabs!" Wyatt stood lingering over her small frame, with a goofy smile on his face as he released her from his hug.

"Shit, Wyatt, you about gave me a heart attack!" She giggled pulling his warm body towards her and snuggling her head into his warm tee-shirt.

"Sorry, but Jase told me you left…so I ran after you.." he said, his mouth still formed in a goofy smile.

"I haven't seen you much lately, way to be a best friend Wyatt" she said slapping his chest playfully.

"I'm sorry Gabs, I really am, it's just basketball, and Coach Bolton has really locked down on us over the past week…and...I...it's…I promise I will spend more time with you from now on, okay?" he huffed sending foggy air out of his mouth, as he looked at her apologetically.

It was hard time of year for Gabriella. She hated the cold, and she hated the memories it brought back. So with Wyatt always being gone, Gabriella constantly felt lost over the past few weeks. "It's okay Wyatt, I understand." She said looking into his bright green eyes. "I'm going to get going though," she said giving him one last squeeze. "I'll see you Monday…?" she said backing away from him, towards her Jeep wrapping her arms around her petite body.

"Righto, Ms. Montez!" he said chuckling, as he walked away.

Once Gabriella was in her car, and had the heater blasting, she glanced at the clock for the first time that night. It was about one thirty, and she knew she had left before the real party started. She shivered; even in her warm car she couldn't feel anymore heat. She slammed her head against the steering wheel, and groaned in frustration. "Whose hot body had been pressed against hers? And why did he leave her?" she thought lifting her head and staring out her foggy windshield. She knew the answer to her second question.

He left her because that's what everyone did. They left her. They acted like they cared for you, and loved you, but they really don't. Just like her fucking father.

Rubbing her hands together to warm them, she pulled the gear shift back into reverse and pulled slowly away from the curb. She glanced one last time at the lively house to see a hard body leaning against the front door watching her car pull slowly away with his taunting blue eyes. Her body went rigid.

Troy Bolton.

**AN: Should this story be from Troy and Gabriella's point of view, or just Gabi's? Review! :)**


	4. Burned

_**Unwanted**_

**AN: I just saw High School Musical 3 for the fifth time. I love it. Thanks for the reviews, they really keep me going! :) **

**Disclaimer: Like I said…..I WISH!**

She remembered the feeling so clearly, the warmth caress of the scorching hot hands, which had burned spots onto her smooth hips. She would give anything to feel it again. She was craving it, no she had become addicted to the memory, there was no telling what would happen if she could feel it again. It was her drug, and she needed it so very badly.

Gabriella sighed as she pulled her black furry North Face jacket onto her shoulders. She had awoken on Sunday morning with a large hickey on her neck. It was no surprise to her, but she couldn't help but wonder what luscious lips had marked her there. But the large spot on her neck was no longer noticeable because of the magic of makeup. She pulled on her favorite pair of Lucky jeans and grabbed her purse and car keys off her desk. "Hey Mom?" Gabriella called from the stairs as she made her way into the kitchen. She heard her mother's husky voice whisper into the receiver of her cell phone

"I love you too…Right…Okay--Of course, how could I? Okay…You too--Mhmm, bye." Her mother hung up and placed her phone onto the counter. "Hey honey, you leaving?" her mother asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"Er, yeah Mom, it's already fifteen 'til eight, I'll see you tonight at dinner?" Gabriella asked grabbing her Chemistry book and English binder off the counter top.

"Actually, Vick and I are going out tonight, do you mind getting delivery?" Ms. Montez asked, not looking her daughter straight in the eye.

"Oh, yeah…That's fine. I also have cheer tonight, it's our first practice." Gabriella said slinging her purse over her shoulder. "Bye Mom."

XXXXXXXXXX

"The weather forecast for today seems to be slightly cloudy with mild winds. Make sure you bundle up when you're outside today, because the temperature keeps on dropping, we're down to 49º degrees today, what a shocker. Drive safely and buckle up!" Yawning widely, Gabriella punched the power button to her radio, as she unfastened her seat belt and climbed swiftly out of the car. Pulling her jacket around her small bodice, she hurried towards the heated building, jumping quickly up the front steps of her high school. Once Gabriella was inside she unzipped her jacket and rolled up the sleeves, while proceeding down the crowded hallway.

She had a mission. Today during school, every male she got close to in the hall she was going to "accidentally" brush against their hand to see if they were the ones that had burnt her curvy body the previous Saturday night. A boy with dark hair and faded blue jeans jumped around her and her arm brushed against his hand.

_Cold_.

Damn it. Her locker was at the far end of the hall, and she could see Wyatt leaning casually against it with one foot on the wall, waiting for her to arrive. A blonde with lean hips exited the boy's restroom, bumping into her fragile frame.

_Cold_.

It was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That is absolutely stupid." Gabriella scorned, setting her brown paper bag onto the wooden picnic table. The boy beside her shook his head of light brown hair, while pulling the hood of his sweatshirt over his shivering body.

"No, it is absolutely brilliant, Gabriella, you just don't understand the male mind." Wyatt said, chuckling in between shivers.

Setting down her ham and cheese sandwich, Gabriella replied, "You're right, I don't, and I'm very glad I don't. Boys will be boys."

"Oh be quiet, you're just jealous." He said snickering and picking at his slice of cold pizza.

It was lunch and Gabriella was frozen. Even though she was bundled up in her warm jacket, ice still thrived beneath her skin. She had brushed against boys all day, between every class she had touched at least fifteen boys, but not one of them had the sexy heated touch of the male that had claimed her skin the few nights before.

"Hey Wyatt?" Gabriella asked, becoming serious.

"Yeah Gabs?" he asked looking at her sincerely.

"Have you ever met someone _hot_…and I don't mean like hot body but like, their skin…have you every met anyone with really hot _skin_? Just electrifying to touch?" He looked at her with a confused face, but stopped and pondered her question.

"No, I can honestly say I have never touched anyone with hot skin, except my little sister when she had a 103 fever." He smiled at her and took a bite of his pizza.

"That's…cool." She sighed. "What are you doing tonight after basketball?"

His face cringed. "I was afraid you would asked that, okay now I know I promised I would spend time with you, but the guys and I have had this planned for a while…." He stumbled over his words, looking into her shocking brown eyes. "But we are all going to have some guy time over as Chad's house with like Zeke, Jase, Troy, and all the other guys on the team, except the freshmen."

Gabriella huffed, watching her steamy breath leave her mouth with a fog. "It's okay; I know you have to have your guy time Wyatt…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_bring-bring-bring_" The warning bell for fifth period blasted the halls.

"Damn bell, shut up." Gabriella mumbled weaving through the crowd of students. Up ahead of her she see Caroline Petroff leaning against the lockers with a muscular figure leaning over her. Caroline Petroff was a girl on Gabriella's cheer squad. She was actually Gabriella's arch enemy. They had competed every year to be the captain, and Gabriella had won every time by only a few votes. But people were saying that this year, Caroline was sure to win. Gabriella snickered as she watched Caroline hook her thumbs in the boy's belt, dragging him closer to her. As Gabriella got closer to the couple she received a rough bump from behind causing her to fling sideways. At that very moment the boy leaning over Caroline turned, revealing a sharp innocent pair of baby blues.

Realizing who she was about to collide into, Gabriella skidded, slowly bracing herself from falling on the Golden boy of East High. She swiveled backwards and smashed her head into the lockers, pain shooting through her skull. Troy's hand reached for her stricken body, but she pulled back right before his calloused had clutched her arm. Her eyes looked up at his perfectly sculpted chin, then his pink lips, next was his cute nose then they landed on his sharp eyes and her body convulsed.

She stepped backwards, with her jaw slightly dropped. She turned on her heel and quickly scampered away, leaving Troy with Caroline, the blonde bitch.

Gabriella just wanted to breathe. She needed that warm touch. She _needed_ it. Her mood had just been killed by a blue-eyed boy, and the moment she entered fifth period Chemistry she felt like she couldn't breathe. Her lounges would not accept oxygen, and the result was turning out to good. "Mrs. Payne?" Gabriella croaked.

"Yes Gabriella?" she said from her lab desk at the front of the classroom.

"May I be excused to get some water please?" she said her chest heaving up and down, forcing oxygen into her body. Mrs. Payne nodded her head as she shoved her glasses up onto her nose and continued with the lesson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He tapped his pencil against the paper, biting his lower lip. "I hate math." He thought to himself as he studied the trigonometry worksheet that was resting on his desk. He was not in the mood to work with numbers. Actually, he was in a good mood earlier, but after lunch his mood had been crushed by a lovely brunette, that had convulsed at his very presence. "I mean, really? How would she feel if every time I looked at her I acted like I wanted to barf all over her? It really is uncalled for." Troy thought. Troy was yearning for an escape. "Mr. Lloyd?"

"Yes, Bolton?" He asked standing sitting down behind his desk.

"May I um, go get my calculator from my locker?" he asked thinking of an excuse to leave the suffocating room.

"Yes sir, you may, but you need to learn to be more prepared for class." Troy nodded at his teacher while he stood and exited the classroom.

Troy's shoes squeaked as he walked lazily down the hall. He was approaching the bathrooms when he saw a Goddess like figure bent over the water fountain, gulping in water like she was suffering from dehydration. He quickly pulled backwards, and hid behind the wall of lockers.

She was still drinking.

He peered around the corner and saw her gulp one last sip of cold water before turning and leaning against the wall. Maybe she had felt sick earlier when she had seen him after lunch, and that's why she had made such a disgusted face at him. After hiding for another minute, he built up the courage to go and talk to her, even if he did receive a face full of frowns. He walked slowly down the hall, acting as carefree as possible.

He approached her. "Drink enough water, Montez?" her eyes shot up and locked on his, as he swore her whole body pinched together and tried to back further into the wall, which wasn't humanly possible.

"What does it matter to you, Bolton?" she spit his name off her tongue as she spoke.

"Just small talk, you know?" He smirked at her as he got even closer to her shrinking body. He looked at her more closely now, and saw her light blue shirt that dipped low enough to expose just the right amount of cleavage, and he checked out her tight jeans that clutched every curve of her body.

He pinned her against the wall, without touching her cold skin. His hands were positioned just above her shoulders, as he breathed onto her face. He smelt her cool breath hit his nose, and he drank in the scent. She hunkered back, trying to escape from him. "I don't think so, Gabi."

"Get away from me Bolton. I don't want you near me." She said cringing. He removed his hands from the wall and reached out and grabbed her smooth hips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

It burnt. It stung, and it felt amazing. Like wax over a flame, she melted. His thumbs caressed the small amount of bare skin between her jeans and the hem of her shirt. Her whole body relaxed as she closed her eyes, enjoying the blissful moment.

"You don't want me near you?" he asked, increasing the pressure of his hands on her hips. God, it felt so amazing. It caused sensations of pleasure to ripple through her skin and veins, making air pump through her lungs.

Her breath hitched and she didn't know what to say, as her eyes remained closed. She nodded her head frantically as she felt his hand scoot her shirt up and inch more, and press his flaming palms to her bare waist. His fingers wrapped around her hips, sending sparks of electricity shooting through her back. She wanted to moan loudly but she pressed her lips shut, and moaned inwardly.

"Well Montez, you sure didn't act like that on Saturday night…" He said smirking as he watched the effect of his touch take over her body.

She opened her eyes, and they met the warm blue, but there was no flashing image of her father. She finally got the courage to explore his eyes. They were gorgeous; she had known that all along. There was something fiery and sexy about the way they traveled over the features of her face.

She smiled and arched her hips as his fingers began to caress the back of her waist. Heat shot through her again, it was almost better than an orgasm. His hands were working wonders, and she didn't think he even realized what was happening to her body. "Well maybe that's just how I play, Bolton." She felt her self control start to leave her, and she began to panic.

Self control was a must in her life. She always had to have self control. If she didn't she could fall for someone and that would be absolutely horrific, because _no one_ would ever _love_ her, she was not _wanted_ by anyone, and she was completely _useless_. So losing self control and falling for someone was completely out of the question.

His hands were making her crazy, but if she lost self control, things would be even worse. She looked up into his speckled blue eyes, and again there was nothing that reminded her of her father lingering there. There was an emotion in his sapphire orbs that she couldn't recognize, and it scared her.

"I have to get back to class, thanks for the "small talk", Bolton." She smirked while wiggling her hips out of his grasp. She felt the warmth immediately drain from her pores, and it was replaced by ice, freezing cold, stinging ice.

She swung her hips from side to side teasing him as she walked towards her class. It was so cold.

Those hands were so amazing, and all she could do was imagine what it would feel like to be pressed up against his naked body. But imagine was the only thing she should do, because she still wasn't immune to the piercing blue eyes that were stationed on his perfectly sculpted face.

He was the drug dealer, and his touch was the drug, she was addicted already….

Troy Bolton.

**AN: Phew! That was hard to write! Thank you again to those who reviewed! **


	5. It's True

_**Unwanted**_

**AN: I really hope this makes since.**

"My God!" Troy thought, as he bounced passed the orange ball towards his teammate Zeke Baylor. "Why does she have to be so distracting?!"

Troy's eyes could barely focus on the drills they were performing throughout practice, due to a certain brown-eyed girl twirling around and doing toe touches on the other side of the gym. His eyes would linger over her exposed form as she practiced the drills and cheers with all of the other girls on the squad.

"Bolton! Getcha' head in the game!" Troy's best friend Chad said smacking him on the back of the head in a friendly manner. All of the players jogged over to the sideline, chugging gulps of water into their systems. After drinking half of his jug, Troy lifted his startling blue eyes, and let them linger on the busty brunette practicing a kick of some sort on the other sideline. There were pros and cons on having to share the gym with the cheerleading squad for practice. The cons were:

They were so God damn distracting in their short spandex practice outfits

They took up almost half of the boys practice space

The pros were:

They were so God damn hot in their short spandex practice outfits

He got to spend and hour and a half in the hot gym, with girls watching him sweat and do what he loves most

"Okay guys! Huddle up!" called coach Bolton, after quickly scribbling something on his clipboard. "Our first game is Friday, and we have got to be pumped! We all really need to lock down and get serious about this." He said, his eyes traveling around the circle of boys. "You boys need to realize how big this is, there are going to scouts at almost every other game, and they could choose one of you!" Coach Bolton grinned lazily and patted their sweaty backs. "Okay that's a wrap!"

"Dude," Chad said to Troy as they walked towards the sweaty locker rooms. "This is so exciting! Scouts?!...I mean…dude, this is for real!" Chad stated, whacking his friend's chest in a goofy gesture. Troy was barely listening to the words that were tumbling out of Chad's mouth. His eyes were locked on the beauty on the other side of the court.

She was leaning against the concrete wall, her large chest was heaving up and down, as sweat drizzled from her brow. She grabbed her water bottle off the floor and squirted the cool liquid over her face, before stuffing the bottle back into her gym bag. He watched her curvy form bend over gracefully and zip her gym bag, before she swung it over her shoulder.

She was about to walk out of the gym and Troy was looking at her back, silently pleading her with his eyes to turn around and look into his sparkling blue orbs. He had to see what her reaction would be to his presence. Ever since their scene in the hallway she seemed to be unsteady around him, and he wasn't sure why. They had not even kissed or messed around, all he had done to her was press his freezing palms against her heated skin.

He loved touching her. She was always so warm, and he always felt frozen inside. It was like a simple brush of her bronze skin and he felt liquid heat wash over his body. It was amazing, and he often day dreamt about the extraordinary feeling that seemed to wash over him whenever their bodies made contact.

Ever since their encounter at the football after party, he had craved her touch, and her warmth. He could honestly say that she was one of the warmest people he had ever touched.

He loved it.

Her hips rocked side to side as she walked tiredly out of the sweaty gym, and she did not even look over her shoulder once and meet his two awaiting oceans. He cursed mentally and continued his tiring walk towards the sweaty locker rooms.

Troy had always felt _cold_, not like "mean" cold, but his body was always hard and icy. It was never warm, and he often wondered why people didn't say something about his bitter skin. He knew exactly the reason for his frozen skin, but he had never really spoken of it. Then again that could be one of the reasons his skin was so cold, he never let any of the cold out, which kept it all inside his artic body.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_His eyelids flashed open. Rubbing frantically at his eyes he read the digital numbers on his alarm clock next to his bed, 2:31 AM. He quickly swung his legs over the edge of his bed and slipped on the jeans he had worn the day before. "Mom?!" he called out hoarsely. There was no reply. His eyes were still dangerously clouded with sleep. "Dad?!" he yelled again, trampling down the steps into his living room. He passed by the hall mirror and saw his shirtless fourteen-year-old body. Stepping up the small steps into his kitchen, Troy heard the words he really wished he could believe._

"_It's not true….It's not true…" his father's crying filled the small kitchen. His forehead was pressed against the chilled granite counter top, and he was wearing his favorite dress shirt that his mother had gotten him for his fortieth birthday. "How could she…..when I was…….It's not true…" his father's tears had created a pool of hopelessness on the kitchen counter, and his face was stained with the salty water._

"_Dad?" he croaked stepping onto the slippery tile floor of his kitchen. No reply. "Dad?" he searched his body with his rigid blue eyes. He remained silent except for an occasional sob. Troy ran to him, slightly sliding across the smooth floor in his sock clad feet. "Daddy?!" he shook his limp body, patting his back, and searching his father's face for any sign of life. _

"_Troy?" he said lifting his head and finally acknowledging his son's presence. Jack Bolton's eyes were blood shot and his nostrils slightly flared with every intake of oxygen. "Son, she's not coming back." His strong hand clutched his arm, pulling him into a heart breaking hug._

"_Who's not coming back, Dad? Who?" He searched his father's eyes fiercely, while sinking into the stool next to his._

"_Lucille" Troy's eyes watched his dad's head drop to the counter, as his full grown hands ran through his graying hair, just like Troy did when he was nervous._

"_Mom?" Troy said quivering. _

"_Yeah, Mom" came the tasteless reply._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale" Gabriella's breath pulled and dived its way out of control. It didn't help that she was way out of shape, and had just finished a tough cheerleading practice, but every time she pulled in air it froze her lounges, making her body go numb. She pictured sunny days on the beach, and imagined flaming hands running up and down her stomach and waist, but it didn't help. "Inhale, exhale, inhale…." She didn't exhale, because out of the corner of her eye she saw the powerful basketball captain eyeing her up and down.

She rested her head back against the wall and lifted her water bottle to her face squirting the liquid over her skin. She felt the water trail down her cheeks. The water was actually warmer than her body temperature, which was very surprising considering the amount of sweat she had produced.

She wanted his boiling skin on hers at that very instant. She knew that if she went on like this much longer, that she would eventually freeze. But she still wasn't sure what her limits with Troy were…She still hadn't gotten used to the fierce flames of his bright blue eyes, and she was actually starting to become _more _afraid of his power over her.

Gabriella bent down and stuffed her water bottle into her bag, without looking up at Troy once, and swung her bag over her shoulder rocking her hips tantalizingly back and forth as she left the gym.

She found that her arms were constantly covered with goose bumps, and during classes she would wiggle around, becoming uncomfortable after imaging the sweltering touch of the King of East High. As Gabriella neared her Jeep she heard pounding footsteps behind her.

"Gabs! Hey…!" Wyatt said breathlessly as he approached her curvaceous figure. "You…" he took another breath before starting his question again "You want to come eat with me and the guys?" He rested his tired arms on his hips and heaved his gym bag to the ground, and stared at her shaken body, waiting for her reply.

"Yeah, yeah, sure!" she said gleaming at her best friend. "Can I run home and change real quick though? I'm kind of…messy."

"Of course, I'll pick you up at your house in fifteen?" he asked picking up his bag and backing away.

"Right!" she said opening the door to her Jeep and throwing her bags in. She waved at Wyatt, and then climbed into the car shoving her keys into the ignition and blasting the heat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Where'd she go Dad? Why don't you go get her? It can't be that bad..." Troy threw the questions at his dad as he drummed his fingers on the cool counter. _

"_She's dead, Troy." He looked at his son's fading blue eyes "She's not coming back."_

_Troy's whole body stopped. He couldn't move, or breathe. He just stopped everything all together. _

"_No…" he said, staring at his Dad's hunched over figure. "You're lying." He choked._

_Jack Bolton didn't say anything, he just stared straight forward at the wall in front of him, tears escaping from his eyes._

"_It's not true….It's not true..." Troy's whole body shook with the power of his wails. "No! It's not true! It's not!" he stood from the chair, throwing it backwards as he stormed over to the phone. "No Dad it's not true!" his sobs stopped as he picked up the phone and his voice became weak. "It's…" he dropped the receiver and let it clatter to the floor before he had even dialed one digit of his mom's cell phone number. His body sunk to the freezing tile, bawling his heart out. "It's….." he rested his head on his knees and let his tears cascade down his swollen face "True."_

**AN: Confused? Questions? Review!**


	6. Red Light

_**Unwanted**_

**AN: It's Election Day! Okay, here you go! I hope you like it.**

She had barely survived through her diner at Bandito Burrito, where she had eaten with just about the whole basketball team. Her skin was crawling and itching the whole time, due to a muscular body that was hunched at the end of the table, playing with his food. Every few seconds she would glance at the clock, pick at her food and giggle at something someone had said, but over all her meal had been quite boring.

Now, she and the guys were at the park on the corner of Fourth Avenue and Dale Street. She was currently sitting in the small swing, teetering back and forth as she watched Wyatt, Zeke, Jase, Chad, and Troy fool around on the playground equipment. "Hey Danforth!" Zeke yelled as Chad spun around. Zeke quickly scooped up a handful of bark chips and chunked them at Chad's face.

"Hey, watch it Baylor!" Chad yelled spiraling down the kiddy slide and tackling Zeke playfully to the ground. Wyatt and Troy stood by the swings leaning on the metal poles, chuckling at the two boys who were acting like four-year-olds.

Jason shot up from his seat on the bench cursing. "Shit! Hey Wyatt are you still riding with me?" he asked stalking forward towards the swing set.

"Yeah is that okay?" Wyatt asked resting his weight back on his feet.

"Yeah its fine, but its eight fifty right now…and I have to be home by nine to stay with my little bro, so I'm heading out." Jason said glancing at his watch and shuffling his feet.

"Hey guys!" Wyatt called across the playground. "We're leaving, y'all need a ride?"

The two boys on the playground hopped up immediately and ran towards them. "Yeah, actually I do." Chad said flicking a few curly ringlets of hair out of his face.

Zeke pulled the keys to his car out of his jeans pocket and replied, "Nope I drove my car." He turned his head towards Gabriella who had been forgotten, "Gabs? You need a ride home?"

She was about to reply when a deep voice cut her off "I can drive her home Zeke, she lives two blocks away from me anyways."

Gabriella's heart stopped as she searched for words to say, but air wouldn't push through her parted lips. Troy had just offered to give her a ride home, and she wasn't going to reject it, but fear still lingered in her blood. She tore her eyes away from the ground and glanced into the two sparkling oceans that were staring at her olive skin. She felt pain and torture bounce around her blood stream before settling, forgotten in the pit of her stomach. She forgot her worries as soon as she felt the constant heat radiating off his body. Her skin was being tortured by just being near him, there is no telling how she would react if she actually made contact with his toxic skin.

"Okay well, bye Gabs, bye Troy!" Wyatt called as he, Jason, Chad, and Zeke all started walking towards their cars.

"Bye guys!" she said in a cute nervous way as she stood from the swing, unconsciously stretching. She yawned and followed Troy, who was walking in the other direction, towards his truck which was parked on the other side of the corner.

"You coming sleepy head?" Troy's husky voice asked as he trailed only a few steps in front of her. She picked up her footing until she was walking along side him. She felt the heat pouring off his body and she could barely keep herself from jumping on him.

"Does it look like I'm coming?" she replied smartly, turning her head away from him. She heard his amused chuckle echo through the dark night air, as they proceeded towards his car.

As they approached the old vehicle, Troy stepped in front of her, almost brushing her hand, as if to tempt her towards him. After stepping in front of her he opened the passenger door for her and clutched her hand to help her in. Heat rippled through her skin and she almost passed out from the surprise of his touch, but as soon as his burning hand grasped hers, cold ice replaced it as he let go, slamming the door shut.

The inside of the car was cold, but it smelled just like the God like boy that was opening the driver's side door. Warmth exploded into the cab of the truck as Troy climbed it, causing Gabriella's skin to tingle in pleasure. She leaned back against the cushiony seat breathing out deeply. Her house was a good ten minutes away from the park so she though she might as well get comfortable.

For the first few minutes it was completely silent. Until…

"So Montez, ready for some more small talk?" He drew in a hot breath and turned towards the brunette. Gabriella wanted to turn and meet his gaze very badly, but she still didn't have enough strength to not to lose control, especially with the outrageous amount of heat blasting over her.

"Small talk? Are you kidding me?" she joked, keeping her gaze straight forward, even though she felt his eyes burning through her.

He didn't reply. The air grew still and hot, and she almost felt like she was about to sweat. Then, rippling through her thigh, she felt extreme heat bursting through her pores, almost like hot flames. She felt the sweltering heat travel up her thigh and through her core, until it pulsated into her stomach and across her chest until it reached her frozen heart, she felt it thaw and start to beat in an off beat rhythm. She gasped at the sudden contact, and couldn't help but move her hand over his, feeling the blazing hand under her palm.

A magnetic force caused her head to spin towards his as his eyes locked on hers. His hand caressed the iciness of her thigh as they pulled up to a red light. Heat was exploding though her body, and she felt her self control slowly leaving her.

The light remained red.

Flames were enclosing her body. Pleasure ruptured through her and her self control was completely lost as she felt his hot body pull her closer to him, enclosing his lips on the smooth skin of her collar bone, and moving along her shoulder.

Pure bliss sank into her heart as she moaned loudly when he found her sensitive spot and started to lightly suck and nip at it. She felt his mark start to form on her skin as heat enclosed her lounges. "Breathe Gabriella" she told herself inside her head.

An uncontrollable moaned erupted from her throat as she felt his scorching tongue run along the scar that sat upon her shoulder. She winced as a small amount of cold wisped across her shoulder as his lips picked up off her skin.

"How'd you get that?" he asked in a hoarse whisper, while his breath flushed across her marked skin. Those were the worst four words that had ever been spoken to her.

She started to stutter as his lips graced her skin once again. A feeling of guilt passed through her as she remembered some of the last words her dad had ever said to her, it felt like a bullet in her throbbing heart as she recalled his words. _I am useless, and unwanted, and no one will ever truly love me._

Her body turned to ice as he let go of her loosing all contact as he cursed stepping on the gas, as the light turned green. His old truck zoomed down the street, and the two horny teenagers remained in complete silence.

Ice overtook her blood stream as lights passed by the dark window. She started to scoot more into her seat but felt Troy's hand immediately rush to her thigh as their bodies lost contact. She wondered why he even wanted touch her skin, she was so cold, the feeling of her must be uncomfortable to other people.

They turned down her street and his hand roamed across her thigh, squeezing her knee. She shivered from the close range of his body. He was like a bonfire, or an oven. He heated her up easily, causing pleasure and arousal to course through her body. A small spot of liquid had located itself between her thighs on the thin fabric of her panties, and she could feel it. But she had to remember the small things next time, like the things her father's memory constantly reminded her of.

He pulled his truck into a halt in front of her house, pulling the gear into park. "Uhm, thanks for the ride Troy, I…uh…I appreciate it." She slide across the seat and reached for the metal handle when she felt lightening flash through her, as his strong hands grasped her hips, pulling her small frame towards his large muscular one.

"I want you, Gabriella." He sputtered into her ear.

She froze.

**AN: Kinda short, sorry. **


	7. Suicide

**AN: Hey guys, so I just wanted to tell you that I love you all, and thank you so much to those who reviewed, I smiled after I read everyone of them! Also, I usually update every night, or every other night, it depends on my schedule. Here's chapter seven, I hope it's not confusing or anything. I re-wrote this chapter three times and i am still not happy with it.**

"_I want you, Gabriella." He sputtered into her ear._

_She froze._

Ice pelted through her skin like sharp needles. Her mind spiraled out of control.

_Useless. _

_Unwanted._

She choked on the vile taste of her own spit in her mouth. She felt his hand rise up and finger one of her midnight black curls. "No...no, no you can't." she said shaking her head, causing the dark curls to bounce.

"Brie…" he said his lips tracing along her tan shoulder blade sucking sharply. A tear escaped through her long lashes as she choked.

"Troy, don't." she freed herself from his frightening grasp. But the moment she slid across the car seat she felt like she had jumped into artic waters. She glanced at the boy in the driver's seat. He was staring blankly at her with his full blue eyes, which now resembled the color of a midnight sky.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's going Troy….." his mind yelled at him. "She's getting out of the car, grab her, grab her by the waist and kiss her soft lips…" his mind pestered him. He was tempted to jump on top of her languid body and rub his hardness against her core, but he felt overwhelmed by the moment. He had been turned down by her, yet again.

He felt lost in the cold darkness as her body escaped from his. He watched her small feet clamber from the car as she ran up her front sidewalk, her long hair swaying with the beat of her full round hips. He watched her run from his car, as if it was the devil himself. A sudden urge came over him. God he wanted her.

"Gabriella!" he yelled spinning out of his truck and running towards where she stood, halfway up the sidewalk. He walked as close to her as he could get with out touching her. He felt her warm breath wash over his face. "Brie…" he said, reaching his frozen hand to her blazing cheek. He felt her pure warmth crash over his rigid body.

Her breath pelted his arm, as her cheek leaned into his cold hand. He was being burnt by her touch, and he loved it. Her eyes penetrated into his, and he didn't even feel her body tremble. It was something new, she looked stronger, braver, more in control. She looked…beautiful.

She sighed deeply and shut her eyes, leaning into his calloused hand. He felt his whole body shiver with delight as they stood there in complete silence.

There was no sound. There were no crickets chirping, there wasn't any sound of voices from down the block, the whole earth had stilled and become silent. It was so quiet that it hurt his sensitive ears. The silence cut him and he wanted to push his cold pink lips upon her flaming soft ones.

He could barely hold himself back. "Brie….I…"

Her brown orbs flickered open. Her body thrust towards his, and he felt the softness of her pushed up against his cold frame. "Gabriella?" he asked, her body was still against his and he heard her take a deep breath drinking in the scent of his sweat shirt. He brought his lips down and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight Troy." She spoke, suddenly pulling away from him and backing away. She turned on her heel and disappeared behind her front door.

He stood still as he heard a few crickets start to chirp and he heard an angry yell from someone down the street. The world was back in motion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Bolton's kitchen remained silent for what seemed like hours before a raspy voice spoke, "I'm surprised you didn't wake up, Troy." Jack Bolton paused, studying his fourteen-year-old-son's face. "There were sirens and everything." He looked down at his son who was in slump on the floor._

_Troy wiped his cheeks and stared up at his father. "How?" he asked trembling. His father knew exactly what Troy meant, he wanted to know what happened and why._

"_Troy, no matter what I tell you, you have to remember that it was not because of you." Jack Bolton said sternly, wiping a stray tear from his watery eyes. Troy nodded and leaned his head back against the painted wall. "I was at a meeting late, and I guess you had fallen asleep." _

_Guilt immediately rushed into Troy's blood system, if he had been awake…_

_Troy's father stumbled across his thoughts, trying to think of a soft way to state the facts, but he decided to cut right to the chase, "She killed herself Troy, she slit her wrists." Troy's face contorted into pure horror as he stared blankly back at his father. "I don't know why Troy, so don't ask me, but it was not you, Troy, it was not because of you. You and I were the only things she had left, she loved us Troy."_

_Troy shot up from the ground slamming his fist into the wall, causing his knuckles to overflow with blood. "Fuck! Fucking God damn it!" he yelled screeching and punching uncontrollably at the wall. "Why didn't you wake me up Dad? Why?!" Troy ran towards his father throwing his fists out, connecting them with his father's thick chest. His hands pounded as he screamed in denial. It was his own fault and he knew it. The blood from his knuckles had stained his father's favorite dress shirt._

_He wailed and sobbed and punched at his father's strong figure until his energy left him, and his father cradled his small body to his chest and carried into the warm comforts of his bed._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every time someone touched her she winced. She felt surrounded by images of her father. Everywhere she looked his face would pop up. She felt her whole body trembling.

She was trying to focus on her new dance in cheerleading and drawing the outline of her face, but her mind kept becoming distorted by the horrifying images of her father. She was in Art, and she was starting her self portrait, but her mind wasn't on the paper. Her mind was filled with horror.

Troy hadn't shown up at school today, which she found peculiar. She had never really seen him miss school before. She craved his presence. The night before, she had finally pressed her whole body up against his to feel the full heated contact of him. Everything about him had been warm, but the most scorching part of his body was located between his thighs. His hardness pressed against her cold thighs had caused pleasure to seer through her mind. And that was just through his jeans and sweatshirt; she could not even imagine the feeling of his hot nakedness.

She had drunk in his scent and felt passion swell through her whole entire body, as she melted.

Without even glancing down at her paper, she quickly turned it in as the bell rang. She picked up her books and started to exit the classroom. "Miss Montez, what in the Lord's name is this?" Mrs. Duncan's voice boomed from behind her.

She parted her mouth to speak when her art teacher held up the paper she had just turned in. It was a hauntingly familiar face. Her stomach clenched along with every other organ in her body. She couldn't speak, and she felt the hot acidic liquid of her stomach start to gurgle up her throat.

"Would you like to explain yourself?" Mrs. Duncan asked showing the paper into Gabriella's pale face. Her Father's haunting face stared back at her. Her eyes squinted shut and she was sure the contents in her stomach were about to come up all over her Art teacher's desk. Her whole skull turned into a thick shell of ice that traveled down her soft body.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't concentrating." She sputtered leaning away from the disturbingly perfect sketch of her father that she had accidentally drawn. Her stomach swayed and her vision blurred as she turned from the classroom and ran down the hall. She needed an escape. She needed Troy.

She quickly ran, her small feet pattering down the halls. Hot liquid started to travel through her throat towards her clenched mouth, as she round the corner.

What she saw next not only caused her lunch to lurch up her throat, _almost _escaping through her kissable lips, but she held back. But one thing she could hold back was the piercing feeling that stabbed through her gut.

Jealousy.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it! :] **


	8. Jealousy

**AN: The reviews were amazing, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, and especially to those who wrote those extra long reviews! You know who you are! ;] I just wanted to clear up a few things for those of you who were wondering.**

**First of all, yes, Gabriella's father killed her brother.**

**Second of all, Troy's mother killed herself when Troy was fourteen, his friends know that his mother it dead, but they don't know the details.**

**Enjoy!**

For so long, she had searched for something to thaw her out completely. She was tired of constantly being cold. It seemed like the chilly goose bumps never left her soft bronze arms. But apparently she hadn't been looking in the right places, for her body was still plagued with the peril icy feeling.

She had always kept her self on lockdown, never allowing want, need, or love into her cold system. But now, after seeing the sight before her, a new feeling erupted through her.

Jealousy.

It was a very pure feeling, and it was easy to recognize. She hadn't felt that feeling for three years, three fucking years. Gabriella knew the moment she laid her eyes on the couple leaned up against the lockers that the feeling overtaking her brain was jealousy. She had read the definition multiple times.

jeal⋅ous⋅y [jel-uh-s-ee] 1. Feeling resentment against someone because of that person's rivalry, success, or advantages example:_** He was jealous of his rich brother.**_ 2. **Wanting to be in the place of another.**

Seeing the solid warm figure pressed up against the other made her want to puke, scream, and run. The strength that she had felt earlier in the day vanished as her eyes took in the scarring image before her. Troy's hands ran down Caroline Petroffs's smooth hips, as he caressed her angel like skin. Instead of sucking at her neck, which is always what he seemed to do to Gabriella, he was pulling and tugging at the blonde's lower lip, while his tongue plunged into the warm confines of Caroline's greedy mouth. The worst part was, he didn't even notice her standing there, his blue eyes never looked up. Tears gathered at the rim of her eyes and flooded down her cheeks. Her body had become instantly numb as she remembered his statement from the night before.

"_I want you, Gabriella."_ \

Jealousy can do horrible things to people's minds. It twists there thoughts and often makes them think to deeply about things that really mean nothing. "Lying bastard." She growled inside her head. Her mascara had run down her cheeks, and the foul taste of stomach acid burned the back of her mouth.

She had let the words of Troy Bolton into her head, she had believed that he wanted her, and she had thought she needed him. How foolish could she be? She had let him get to her, like he got to every other girl. She had to be stronger, stronger than everyone else, because she was _not _wanted, and she never would be wanted. She had to stay away from her weaknesses, including Troy Bolton.

Pulling her books against her chest, she quickly traveled back down the hall she had just come down. Gabriella was actually kind of glad that he had not seen her. She was almost halfway down the hall when she heard her name being called from behind her. "Hey Gabs! Wait up!" She turned her head at the sound of the breathless female voice.

"Hey Tay!" she called seeing the dark skinned girl pattering quickly down the hall.

"Hey—Oh my gosh, Gabs. What's wrong?!" Taylor asked frantically as she rubbed Gabriella's shoulders. Gabriella had forgotten about her smeared make up.

She paused, not sure what to say. "Oh," she gasped, forcing a giggle through her mouth to go along with her fake act "I hit my head really hard in the bathroom, " she giggled again smiling at her friend "I'm such a wuss that I started crying." She threw a big fake smile at Taylor's amused face.

"That sounds like you Gabs." Her friend said laughing.

They both walked down the hall in silence before Taylor spoke up. "Oh Gabs you won't ever guess what I saw, when I was coming down the hall back by the cafeteria I saw Troy, he was making out with Caroline, don't you think they should just get together? I mean, they would be so cute."

She gagged, and felt unyielding jealousy soar through her veins. "No," Gabriella thought with confidence, "you are not jealous of that bitch, you do not want, or need Troy Bolton." She told herself stubbornly, before turning back to her best friend with a fake smile stretched across her face.

"Yeah, you are so right! They would be so adorable!" she quickly thought of a way to change the subject before Taylor could say anything more.

"So, do you think she will beat me out for cheer captain this year?" She looked at her friend quizzically and forced a knowing smile onto her paled face.

"I don't know Gabs, it's pretty close, you both have an even shot." Taylor said sighing, offering Gabriella a hopeful smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gross" he thought, as the girl's overly wet lips attacked his hungry mouth. He couldn't help but imagine how different it might feel kissing another girl, like Gabriella for instance. But he knew deep down that Gabriella would never give him anything. So when a release of pain was offered to him, he took it, no matter what.

She felt her cold hands clasp around his neck, and he felt shivers vibrate through his body.

It was hard to get pleasure from someone so cold, when you are already cold yourself. Her bottom lip pressed against his as her tongue licked his lower lip, before shoving into his mouth without permission. He knew he would get in trouble later for skipping Art, but he didn't really care, he needed to be numbed.

The need to numb his pain swelled over him, but nothing was happening, the pain was still present. Even as her lips sucked his skin raw, he felt the pain develop deeply within him. He felt so horrible, almost dirty, why was he feeling like this? He had never felt this way…but then again…this was the first girl he had kissed since he danced with Gabriella.

The pain became unbearable and he jerked away, shoving a fake grin onto his pained face. "Baby…" He said sucking at her neck, so he didn't have to feel her slobbery lips on his. He heard her moan bounce around the hall as he let his cold hands trail down her sides and arms. She was so damn cold. It was almost haunting.

"Troy…" she moaned his name across the hall as he continued his pleasurable actions. He pulled back and rested his hands above her shoulders. She was so cold, he was frozen, and he was going to stop breathing if he didn't get away from the artic winds. His breath got stuck in his throat and he couldn't proceed in kissing the ice cube he had pinned against the lockers.

"Hey I got to go, bye!" he dismissed her with a flick of his hand as he pushed off the lockers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second he was out of Caroline's line of sight, Troy ran. He tried as hard as he could to pump air into his breathing machine, but it really wasn't working. Ice started to take over his body. He pushed through the doors of the now-empty East High and slowed down to a jog. He became rigid with cold and he collapsed on the bench out front.

He bent over with his elbows on his knees and groaned as he rested his head in his hands. He felt heat pulse back into him, but not enough to melt the thick ice surrounding his body.

Then the feeling of guilt racked his body as he remembered the expression on Caroline's face when he had just used her than left her in the hall. It wasn't the same kind of guilt that he had felt for the past three years though, that level of guilt was almost unbearable. It was the guilt that had embedded itself in his body the night his mother committed suicide while he had been asleep in the same house, on the same floor, just one door down. It was his fault and he knew it. He had failed his mother.

That guilt never left him, ever. But for the first time in three years it actually had left him, when he pressed his chilled lips against Gabriella's flaming shoulder, all his body felt was the wanton-need of her, and his whole body filled with sexual tension.

He looked up from the bench feeling slightly better, when his eyes landed on the flowing dark brown curls that were tossing back and forth in the wind. She was standing next to her best friend who was a quirky African-American named Taylor. What were they still doing here, and more importantly, had Gabriella seen him and Caroline in the hallway?

He jumped from the bench and ran towards them, as they walked slowly into the parking lot. "Hey Brie, hey Tay!" He said slowing down once he was walking alongside Gabriella. He felt the warmth of her body radiating towards him.

"Hey Troy!" Taylor said cheerfully, but the intriguing girl beside him remained quiet and looked the other way so he couldn't see her beautiful features. He narrowed his eyes on the back of her head, and studied the gorgeous waves of hair.

"Are y'all going to Zeke's movie night on Saturday?" he said trying to create conversation.

Taylor was the first to reply, "Yeah, It sounds like fun! Aren't we supposed to be watching like Blood Diamond or the Grudge II?"

Troy nodded at her peacefully, as he looked at the quiet girl beside him. They were approaching her jeep and the cold air whisked around them, whipping her luscious body heat over his ice covered figure. "What about you Gabs?" Troy asked, as they had now approached her car.

He watched her curvy sweat shirt clad figure open the passenger side door and shove her books into the seat. "Save it for someone who cares, Bolton." She he said briskly. She ran around to the other side of her car and he heard her door open and slam shut.

"Gabriella?" He asked as he was left in a cloud of cold when her car burst through the parking lot and zoomed onto the street.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How dare he even try to talk to me, or whatever he was trying to do." She said aloud as she sped at a dangerous speed down the highway. She knocked the heat up another few degrees as she stopped at the traffic light.

She had cringed the moment he walked up next to them. She didn't even have to look at him to know it was him from the extreme body heat pouring off his muscles.

It confused her though, because usually, he would still be in the school all over his current make out obsession. It was odd for him to only kiss a girl for a few minutes then leave them. Maybe that meant he really liked her a lot. "That was probably it, he loved her, and that was just a simple good bye kiss!" she thought, stomping on the gas, letting out her anger.

When Gabriella was jealous her mind went into over drive, like it was mentioned earlier, when people get jealous they think about things too much; to deeply.

Gabriella pulled up to another red light as she rested her head frustratingly on the wheel and let out a harsh groan. He was so_ hot,_ literally. He was like a burning flame, and she was like the log, and she was in his fire. And now, she was struggling to pull herself out. He was just a user. A simple boy who played girls like a guitar.

The light still hadn't change and causing Gabriella to curse under her breath.

Still red.

She stared at the glowing electrical light and it reminded her of the night she had sat in Troy's car with his hand running up and down her thigh, and his lips brushing across her freezing skin. The thought almost made warmth rupture through her.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a loud "honk!" beside her. She turned her head gracefully to the side as her curls fell over her shoulders. Sitting in the car next to her's, was a smirking Troy Bolton. The light turned green and he smirked and sped off in front of her with a quick wave.

"Oh, it's on boy." She muttered slamming her foot against the gas, causing her books to slide from the seat and onto the floor, as she raced to catch up with his old blue truck.

**AN: Any thoughts? Good? Bad? Confused? Please tell me.**


	9. Race

_**Unwanted**_

**AN: Sometimes, I think that growing up, means dying a little inside. Is that bad?**

**Enjoy. :)**

Her hands were sweating, but her body remained frozen. She clenched the hard steering wheel with all her might as her foot slammed down onto the gas pedal.

Her car shot forward after his old truck as they sped along the narrow two lane road. Adrenaline shot through her blood stream as she felt the car pelt forward gaining on the blue eyed boy. The long stretch of highway before them looked so empty and it seemed like an easy distance to clear.

She was almost beside him when his truck revved and sped forward with frightening speed. How dare he even try to challenge her in something like this? He was such a bastard; he wasn't even worth her time. She became conscious of her speed as she realized she was going almost 30 mph over the speed limit, if a cop saw, she'd be busted.

She let her foot ease up on the gas as his car kept speeding along in front of her. Her books lurched in the floor board as her car immediately slowed down. He just wasn't worth it.

She watched as his car moved along in the distance and she felt the nerve to be better than him rise in her stomach once again. She glanced at the cars that had now moved around her. She saw a small Mazda in the lane next to hers and she swerved around it, meeting once again with open road.

She kept his truck in sight as her foot sprung onto the gas pedal, dragging her car forward at lightening speed.

They had been racing down the highway for quite a while when they neared the exit for their subdivision. She gritted her teeth as her car slung down the ramp after his. She was on his tail as they neared a green light which quickly turned yellow. "Yes…" she thought to herself knowing that they would both have to stop.

They light flickered to a bright red, but Troy wasn't going to wait, his car lurched forward across the pavement. Anger filled her. "Damn you!" she yelled, slamming her hands down on the wheel. She couldn't let the stupid ass hole win this one; she once again felt the need to beat him flow through her.

Closing her eyes, Gabriella pressed a shaking foot on the gas as the light still remained red. She was a block away from their neighborhood and she could still see his car, which had just barely made it across the intersection. She sped forward just as a small convertible ripped through, going the opposite direction. She clenched her jaw as she heard the screeching of brakes from the cars all around her.

She made it.

She smirked triumphantly as her eyes flickered open, but soon felt a wave of anger crash over her body. He had just risked both of their lives for a childish game. Or was it more than that? She followed Troy's rusty truck into the subdivision, as he pulled up in front of his house.

She was about to keep going when she watched him climb lazily from the cab of his truck and lean against the side, smirking at her. She slammed her foot onto the brake, causing her body to jerk.

She threw her door open and slammed it shut, as she marched angrily around her jeep.

"What the fuck, Troy?" she yelled as she approached his relaxed figure, "Did you fucking want to get us killed, is that what you wanted?" She yelled jabbing her dark manicured nail into his sturdy chest.

A lazy grin spread across his face as he chuckled at her anger. She quickly pulled her hand back from his chest and sent him a glare that could kill. "It's not funny." She paused, flicking a curl out of her face "You just made me break the law!" she jabbed her finger into his chest again. "Twice!!"

"I didn't make you do anything" he said dryly. He stopped leaning on his car as he stood, and shoved his hands in his jean pockets.

"Hell, you just made me run a red light and go over the speed limit by like 50! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Gabriella wasn't sure why her anger was lashing out like this, but she knew it wasn't all because of the race they had just been engaged in. Her deep brown eyes connected with his stunning blue ones.

She was mostly mad about his actions with Caroline that had taken place previously, and then there was a part of her that wanted to slap him because of the mere color of his haunting eyes.

"No, Gabi," he said pulling a hand out of his pocket and grasping her wrist, pulling her finger away from his muscular chest, causing heat to spring through her arm, "I did not make you do _anything_."

Gabriella remained silent as she sent a hand up, smacking it across his flawless face. Heat flashed through her palm but slowly faded away. "You lying bastard." She was about to turn away from is stunned face when she felt his hands grip at her waist, flickering sparks of heat through her goddess-like body.

He pulled her close and the next thing she knew his hot damp lips were close to hers. Heat slipped through her whole body like she was in a hot shower. It poured through her and felt more amazing and relieving than anything she had ever felt, but it was _so_ wrong in _so_ many ways. Their lips weren't even touching and the heat was explicit. She gasped opening her mouth, stepping backwards, away from him.

She glared at him, "What the hell? No! You can't just try to kiss me like that!" she hissed slashing at his face. She watched his mouth form into a lazy smirk as he reached his hands back out to encircle her hips. His touch burned, as his thumbs caressed her stomach in a circular motion. She was glad that their lips hadn't touched, because she was sure that if they had, she would have fallen to the ground and melted.

"Why not?" He asked repetitively, blinking his big, gorgeous, blue eyes.

"Because" she growled at him, "I'm not just another one of your sluts!" she scowled, but he didn't let go of her hips, and she was glad.

The hot touch of his scorching palms melting into her stomach was the only thing that was keeping her stable. If he had let go of her she might have cried from the pressure, but his hands gave her strength, strength that she didn't really need.

"I don't have sluts, for your information, and I never said you were one." He said huskily leaning towards her ear, letting his blazing lips rest against her shoulder.

She shivered from the contact, but slowly gained control. "Get your filthy hands off me, Bolton." She wrenched out of his grasp, and started to turn away, but stopped. She jabbed her finger into his shoulder with each word "Don't-ever-touch-me-again. Got it?"

He smirked once again, showing off his gorgeous teeth. "Nope." He was about to reach out for her again, but she was quicker than him as she slowly backed away and climbed into her car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy watched her Jeep speed down the block as he sighed and slammed his fist into the side of his truck, while resting his head on his arm.

Damn girl. Damn heat. Damn attraction. Damn _want_. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed while biting his tongue. Her words had confused him.

"_Because" she growled at him, "I'm not just another one of your sluts."_

His mind was reeling, is that what she thought he wanted? A quick fuck? She was to beautiful to just be a one-night-stand like the others, and he knew that deep down inside she knew that. Maybe that was it, it scared her to know that someone truly wanted her. But why would that scare someone, shouldn't it make them feel special, wanted, and useful?

There were so many things Troy Bolton didn't know about Gabriella Montez, and he might never find out.

**AN: Okay, it was short, and sorry I didn't update the past few days. Any comments? You may criticize if you like, it helps.**


	10. Score

_**Unwanted**_

**AN: Okay, I'm so sorry that my recent chapters have been such a short length. It's just I have to keep my grades up, and FanFiction comes second to school, sorry, I hope you guys understand. **

She wasn't excited, but she wasn't upset. She was in between ice and cold, which was basically the same thing. Did that make sense? She hoped so, because the emotions bubbling through her chest as she slipped on her tightest fitting jeans were almost out of control. Every time she parted her plump lips to take in a shaky breath her whole body quivered, on the edge of hysteria.

Tonight was the annual Friday movie night that her and her friends had just about every other Friday. Gabriella was still wearing the t-shirt she had worn for cheer practice as she stood in front of the mirror, examining her hypnotizing body. "Tay?" she asked turning towards her friend that was sprawled across Gabriella's purple comforter.

"What?" she questioned looking up at her close friend. She lifted her body up from the plushy bed.

"What shirt are you wearing tonight, I can't decide if I should wear like a 'cute-cute' shirt, or just something 'cute'…?" Gabriella said as she twisted a lock of black silk around her small tan finger.

"I think I'm going to wear like a cute low-top thing, and I'm pretty sure Shar is going to be all decked out in sparkles." Taylor said sitting up from the bed and grabbing a shirt from her red bag. "But I don't see why you care, it's just the guys, are you trying to impress Wyatt or something?" she choked out giggling as her friend's jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me? Bitch!" she yelled, throwing a teddy bear towards Taylor, teasing her friend. "No Tay, I just don't want to look…_different._"

They both laughed and continued getting dressed.

Gabriella looked through her closet until she decided to wear a simple light blue top, which dipped down to show a good amount of her cleavage, but covered her enough to tease male eyes.

She turned around and her eyes landed on her best friend who looked stunning in an orange top from Buckle.

Taylor's mouth dropped when she saw Gabriella fully dressed, she giggled "Ooh! Little Miss Thang! You got some titties!"

Gabriella gasped and blushed as she fought back, "Well I'm not the only one!" She said laughing at her African-American friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gabs! They're here!" Taylor said peering out Gabriella's bedroom window, as the two cars pulled into the driveway, carrying Wyatt, Zeke, Sharpay, Chad, and Troy.

"Are you serious?" Gabriella mumbled, as she was still applying some last minute make up. An icy cold nervous expression was stretched across her angel-like features.

Taylor examined the Latino girl curiously, "Gabs, why are you so nervous? It's just the guys. Is there something you want to tell me…?"

"Taylor! No, I'm just nervous because we haven't even figured out what movie we are watching yet, and they're here already!" Gabriella said rushing her fake excuse out of her moist mouth.

The chimes of the doorbell bounced throughout the house. Both of the girls rushed down the carpet stairs, looking barefoot and beautiful. Gabriella's dark hair hung in long ringlets, and her eyes had a smoky frame around them, while Taylor's hair was pulled up and she had on simpler eye make up.

"Wyatt!" Gabriella screeched in excitement as she swung the door open, wrapping her freezing arms around her best friend's neck as she jumped into his arms. She felt his marble chest vibrate in a low chuckle.

"I'm happy to see you too, Gabi!" he said sarcastically joking. She fell from his grasp and her chilled toes met back with the even colder tile floor. She slapped his chest playfully, as she opened the door wider letting everyone in.

"Hey Chad, Zeke!" She said greeting each of them in a half hug, as they mumbled their "hellos". "Pay! She said as her and Taylor pounced on their friend giving her suffocating hugs.

"Hey girls! What movie are we planning to watch? I need to know, because I should probably take my eye makeup off if it's a sad one…" she said in a rush.

All of the girls giggled, as a husky figure stepped through the door frame behind Sharpay. He nodded to everyone---except her.

Her mind flipped. He was going to ignore her? What?! No, that was definitely not what she wanted. Sure she had yelled at him and told him to never touch her again, but complete isolation from him was not acceptable, she would die.

She gagged on her words as they tumbled through her teeth "Uh…..We aren't…sure yet, what do you guys have in mind?"

All of the guys mumbled, when Wyatt finally grinned. "Let's watch Titanic, Gabi's favorite, I mean, sense we're at her house and all." All of the guys groaned as Sharpay bounced across the room into the large living room, taking a seat on the large sofa.

Her voice echoed from the room, "I absolutely love this movie! Zeke?!"

Zeke, followed by Chad, Taylor, Wyatt, and Troy, entered the living room. Taylor and Chad each took a seat in one of the love seats, while Zeke accompanied Sharpay on the large sofa. Wyatt walked across the room and the room and took a seat by Zeke, leaving Troy to the other love seat.

Gabriella groaned inwardly.

Great, just fucking great.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Gabriella had gotten three bowls of popcorn from the kitchen she had taken her seat next to Troy on the love sofa. At first it had been awkward, but throughout the movie Gabriella had managed to sneakily scoot farther away from him. She could feel his intense body heat radiating off of him, as though it was being emitted through his tan skin to lure her closer.

It was at the part where the Jack had just drawn Rose in the nude, and the Iceberg was about to hit, when Gabriella felt a wave of drowsiness crash over, as she rested her gorgeous head on the arm of the love seat, closing her heavy eyelids.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could feel the flames of her liquid body heat pouring over his icy skin. He figured that she had fallen asleep, for her head had been resting lazily on the arm of the sofa for the last fifteen minutes. A small portion of her back was exposed as her shirt rose on her back, due to her curled up position.

Her cleavage was in his straight line of sight, and he was drinking it in, causing his little "friend" to stir uncomfortably in his pants, forcing him to remove his eyes from her innocent teasing position.

As the movie played on the skin on her back was begging his hand to caress it. He inched his hand closer to her steamy body. He felt waves of heat hit him as he slid his hand towards the exposed skin of her back. He slowly lifted his cold hand and placed it against her heat.

No reaction.

She didn't stir, but remained completely still and relaxed.

The heat beneath his palm surged through his veins, causing the tense muscles in his body to relax, as he felt the ripple of her smooth skin beneath his long cold fingers.

His hand hadn't even been placed there for more than a minute when her eyelids carelessly fluttered opened and her mocha eyes landed on his captivating blue orbs.

He quickly yanked his palm away from the heated skin of her lower back, afraid of her response. He waited for her to lash out, but instead her mouth formed a lazy smile, and her eyelashes locked together again, sleep taking over her curvy frame. He smirked to himself as he gently slid his fingers languidly across her lower back in a soft caress. He felt her tense body stretch causing her muscles to relax. She accepted his touch.

He continued moving his palm up and down, rubbing her back up and down, in a soothing way. Her tiny mouth formed a yawn, as she snuggled closer into the arm of the sofa. He smiled and watched her cute features relax.

He continued his caressing for longer than ten minutes when he dared to inch his calloused had further up her bare back.

No reaction. He smirked inside. It was okay.

Score.

**AN: I promise the next one will be longer.** **:)**


	11. Ride With Me

_**Unwanted**_

**AN: I hope you guys like it! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!**

His flaming palm skimmed and caressed slowly up her back. It was like pure torture. Warmth crept slowly into her pores as his hand rubbed at her freezing flesh.

She so badly wanted to open her dark brown eyes and connect them with his sapphire ones, but she was so afraid. She was afraid that the moment her eyes rolled open, she would flinch and pull away from him, scarred by the memory of her father. His hand traveled further up her back, like he was testing her.

She wouldn't pull away. She was being revived by his touch.

She breathed in deeply, pretending to be deep in a comfortable slumber. Guilt swirled through her veins, as she realized how harsh the words she had spoken to him earlier must have sounded. She trembled when she felt the presence of his hand directly below her pink lacy bra's clasp.

She knew that he wouldn't try anything on her since they were surrounded by her friends, who were into the movie.

She let out a little gasp when his had slid to the front side of her chest, right under her left breast. Her nipples formed to hard pink pegs, as his warm hand pleasured the soft skin below her breast.

She gasped when his hand brushed her bra covered breast, but then inwardly frowned when he pulled his hand away from her body all together. Her core was pulsing and dripping with her womanly fluids, he had successfully turned her on.

Ice engulfed her body when his scorching hand left her soft skin. She shivered again and slid farther away from him; two could play this game.

She heard his throaty sigh, and then heard Sharpay's faint giggle sound from across the room, where she sat snuggling into Zeke's warm body.

She was waiting for him to place his hot palm against the exposed section of her back, but there was no contact. She waited a little longer, but he still didn't touch her pulsing body.

Her skin began to itch with want. He was driving her insane. Her heart was doing back flips, and her mind was begging her eyes to open. But her heart refused, she wouldn't go asking for him, he would have to come to her first. Hot images were flashing through her mind, and she couldn't help but describe herself as horny.

Then she felt it, the tiny trace of an electric spark traveling up her freezing thigh. Her leg tensed and then relaxed when his hand stopped its sneaky actions. His hand stayed in the same place it had stopped at, around her mid-thigh. The sound of the TV was still blaring through her large living room, and she felt her leg twitch with anticipation.

After his hand hadn't moved, and its heat was making her body sweat she pulled her legs away from his access and opened her eyes, letting out a fake yawn. She turned her head sideways and a shade of dark husky blue invaded her vision. It was shade she had never seen displayed in his eyes. It was almost a want, kind of a horny feel to it. She smirked at him as she placed her hand on his hot thigh as she lifted her body up, gently rubbing her finger tips against his hardened member.

She heard his pleasurable sigh echo through out the room, as she stood and strutted groggily across the room, on her way to the bathroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---

His dick surged and throbbed as her scorching finger tips slipped across his aching crotch. He lifted his vision to watch her curvy body exit the room.

Unveiling want clouded his vision, as he tried to focus on the movie playing before him. It was the last scene that always jerked tears from girl's eyes.

She was such a tease, God damn her sexy ass. He sighed impatiently as his vision flickered from the credits that were rolling over the screen to the white arched door way in which Gabriella had disappeared under.

He watched as Chad's tired body lingered across the room and flickered on the lights. Taylor stood slowly and stretched at the same time Sharpay and Zeke rose from their spot on the sofa. Troy chuckled lightly when he saw a sleeping Wyatt hunched over on the couch.

"Gosh, that movie makes me cry every time." Sharpay squeaked as she yawned and wipe a stray tear from her cheek.

"You girls are such pansies." Chad said, earning a slap from is girlfriend. Zeke punched Wyatt in the arm, causing him to jerk and sit up straight.

He yawned and stretched while standing and checking his cell phone. "God, I slept for like two hours, it's already like almost eleven" Every one fell silent as Gabriella entered the bright living room.

Troy's eyes lingered across her breath taking body, and her twirling curls. She held up her car keys and grinned at Wyatt, "Who's up for some ice cream, and then some playground time?"

"I am!" piped Sharpay along with everyone else as they all started towards her front door. An awkward silence fell over the group of teenagers as they all filed out the door, leaving Troy and Gabriella the last ones out. She smirked devilishly at him and he reached for her hand and grabbed her keys.

He removed the keys for her jeep from her warm grasp on them. "I think you're riding with me Montez."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

His hot breath blasted across her cheek as he winked at her and tossed her keys to the table by the front door. He held the door open for her and then firmly shut it behind them as the walked with their friends towards their cars.

Taylor and Sharpay's laughter bubbled through the dark air as they laughed at something funny Chad or Zeke had said.

"Hey Gabs, you riding with me?" Wyatt called to her as she walked in front of a horny Troy.

She laughed inside as she thought of just another way to tease Troy. "Yeah!" she called as she jogged towards Wyatt's car, glancing back at Troy to see his startled and slightly jealous expression. She giggled lightly as she hopped into Wyatt's Audi.

They arrived at the local Dairy Queen a little bit after eleven o'clock. They had ordered and were licking at their ice cream cones and Gabriella was currently standing by Troy, and she could feel the strong radiation of his heat bounce off him. "C'mon guys! Let's go to the park, this place is gross!" Sharpay giggled as Zeke encircled her waist.

Gabriella jumped when she felt Troy's strong hand grip her arm, causing her body to twitch from the intense heat. His head leaned towards hers and his soft lips brushed her ear. "You're all mine for this car ride." He let go of her arm and staggered forward, grabbing the door and holding it open for her.

"See you guys at the park!" Gabi called towards her friends as she climbed into the warm cab of Troy's truck. She watched his jean clad figure climb sexily into the truck.

Troy immediately started conversation, while flicking some strands of hair out of his eyes. "So, Montez, did you enjoy the movie?"

She knew he was implying something else, and lazy smirk twitched at the edge of her lips. "Mhmm." She replied shortly, trying to drive him insane.

Silence washed over the truck and all that was heard was the rush of the air conditioning. Troy's car pulled up to a red light, and she anticipated what happened next. It was like a replay of the last time they had done this, except more rushed. His flaming hands grabbed her hips, dragging her closer and placed his lips on her cold shoulder blade in an act of hastiness.

Warmth spread through her like she was a piece of toast being heated in a toaster. His hand traveled quickly up her shirt and caressed the skin right below her breasts. His lips moved from their hasty sucking on her shoulder to a rushed series of nipping at her neck.

Hot liquid poured out of her core as she felt his thumb flick across her breast. He pulled at her hips again and she swung a leg over his thighs, straddling his muscular legs. His hard rock pressed against her core and heat blasted through her opening. Pleasure swerved up her entire body and the effect caused a moan to escape her mouth as his lips continued their actions but now on her jaw line.

Both teens had forgotten about the traffic and red light, as it quickly turned green. Troy cussed and shoved his foot onto the gas, Gabriella still situated on top of him. He took a quick turn left, hardy able to see, because of the cleavage taunting his eyes. He parked quickly in the Walmart parking lot. Gabriella's hips rotated back and forth as she rubbed her clit against his hardness through their jeans, making guttural moans to protrude from his and her mouth.

Pleasure seared her body as her clit rubbed against his "little friend". His lips were almost on top of hers and she had the feeling she was never going to make it to the park.

**AN: Want to know what happens next….? ;) **


	12. Fearless

_**Unwanted**_

**AN: You said you wanted to know what happened next…………………..So here you go. R&R!**

Pleasure and fear rippled through her sensitive female organs as she moved in a steady rhythm against his jean covered rock. His throaty moan echoed throughout the car, as the windows began to fog. His lips were so close to hers, and she could feel the sweltering heat slipping through the skin of her tight jaw as his lips nibbled and nipped furiously against it.

She couldn't see his face, the only thing she could see was the blinding light of heat and pleasure jumbled together. She wasn't even aware that he had broken down the walls she had built for herself, and if she had, she would have surely flipped a shit.

His hands gripped frantically at her waist, melting her tan skin. She bucked her hips against his one last time and then she stilled her body, when a gasp of surprise shook her as his hot lips crashed onto hers.

A surprising temperature covered her, like a severe fever, where you feel so cold inside, but your skin is like a California Wildfire. Passion and heat flamed all around her as his lips moved blissfully against hers. The feeling of a hot damp flesh against her lips felt strange and new, it was a feeling she had forgotten.

His lips pulled against hers, making her body swell with a feeling of _want._

Her legs straddled his lap tighter, as the heat in the car was reaching an unbearable limit. It was a luscious feeling, his hot flesh. She pulled at his lower lip greedily and ran her tongue along the line where his lips parted, begging for an entrance.

The second his warm lips parted she shot her tongue into the scorching depths of his mouth. She searched every crevice of his hotness, as their tongues battled in a war.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Warmth. Pure warmth had strangled his entire body. The heat of her damp jean-covered crotch against his was causing friction to bounce all around him, even if she was no longer bucking her hips against his.

Her warm tongue speared his mouth, sending a jolt of surprise through him. He had never kissed a girl like this. It was amazing, and it wasn't just because he wanted a release of pain, he wanted her. He wanted her whole body, in every possible way, he wanted to own her, to be the only one she touched, the only one she kissed the only one she made love to. He wanted her.

His cock grew two sizes as her hips started to rotate over his once more, while there tongues battled in the wet and warm confines of their mouths.

He felt her soft pink lips working at his, while his tongue burrowed deep into her mouth, memorizing what it felt like. Even though she was wearing jeans, Gabriella's flaming dampness was noticeable to his throbbing groin. There lips pulled apart when the need to breathe became necessary, but her hips still lunged back and forth above, causing large amounts of want and pleasure to soar through him.

"Gab…Gabi….." he moaned, if they were going to make it to the park she was going to have to stop torturing him. Her eyes were closed and he was mentally begging her to open them so he could see her emotions. His sweat covered forehead pressed against hers, as their cool breath mingled. He drank in her strawberry vanilla scent, before sighing in pleasure as her hips slowed their pace.

He raised his hands to her face and rubbed her temples in small caressing circles. Her coffee eyes flickered open.

He blinked from the force that hit him when she laid her eyes on his face. Her body jerked and she raised her head away from his fierce eyes, like she was scared. Her body hit the steering wheel, and if she had hit it any harder the horn would have gone off.

"Gabriella?" her full name rolled of his tired tongue. She pulled back again and flinched when his blazing hands moved from her face to her wrists as he held her still, while she tried to pull back. Her head swiftly turned sideways to avoid his vision.

"Why do you do that?" his voice echoed through the hollow silence of the car. He hated the way she reacted when he looked at her, did she feel nasty, or guilty for touching him? Did she feel so horrible about kissing him that she had to pull away? Maybe that's why his mother committed suicide, maybe his own mother couldn't even stand to look at her son's innocent face without feeling guilty?

He ran his hands down her flaming hips, waiting for an answer, but all she did was shake her head. "Answer me." He rotated his cool hands on the smooth surface of her bare hips, as he moved her shirt higher and higher as he went.

She spoke in a barley audible whisper, "Do what?" Her face was still turned away from his, and he couldn't see her gorgeous features.

"Are you scared of me Gabriella?" he asked squeezing her hips tightly, as his thumbs rubbed her smooth stomach. He could see her bottom lips tremble slightly as she shook her head, letting her soft waves fly gently through the air.

"Never."

His face took on a look of confusion as he studied her figure, which was still straddling his in a very erotic position, as the sore spot of his boner was still pressed up against her core. "You look at me like I'm something so horrific you can't stand yourself for touching me. You act…scared of me."

Her eyelids closed slowly. "No Troy, I'm not scared of you." his hand reached up and tilted her face towards his, so there faces were only an inch apart. Her cool breath hit his face as she spoke, "I'm…..I'm scared of what you remind—" a loud ringing sound filled their ears causing Gabriella to jump and bump noses with him as she rolled off of him and tumbled into the passenger seat rather gracefully.

She clutched her phone and tore it open.

"Tay?" she said, breathing rather heavily into the receiver.

Troy strained his ears, while sighing heavily and resting his head against the steering wheel.

Gabriella's voice broke the air, "Yeah, we're in some bad traffic, we should be there in a few---Yeah," she giggled lightly and kept talking, "Really?—Okay, bye."

Troy scoffed at her excuse, "bad traffic," yeah right.

Her phone slammed shut and she set it in her lap as she stared out the window shield. Silence covered the car like a blanket, although all of the previous heat was still present. "We'd better go." She said quietly still facing straight forward.

He was itching inside to know what she was going to say earlier, but he decided not to push it. The car engine revved and started up as they swerved out of the Wal-Mart parking lot.

The tent in his pants was also still present, and the pain was getting worse as he heard her troubled sigh from across the car. Just the sound of her voice got him all hot and bothered. He flicked a strand of hair out of his eyes as the proceeded towards the park.

He was trying to think of gross ugly things, to make his little friend settle down before his friends would notice and get suspicious. Once his boner had settled down, he took a sharp turn, which tossed Gabriella towards him on accident. She reached her hot hand out and clutched his thigh to stop her self form falling on him.

Warmth reached through him, and he felt a twitch in his pants.

Damn it.

**AN: Good? Yes? No? Maybe so?**


	13. Happy

_**Unwanted**_

**AN: The reviews mean so much. I smile really big every time I read an extra long one! Thanks. :) **

"Gabi, you've been kind of quiet ever since we ate ice cream, is something wrong?" Gabriella's mind twisted effortlessly as Sharpay's voice questioned her.

The three best friends, Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay, sat nestled on the floor of Gabriella's room with magazines sprawled around them. They had all ridden home from the park together, and they were having a girl's night. Gabriella popped a salty pretzel into her mouth as she pretended to be highly interested with a magazine article. It's not that something was wrong, but Gabriella was just bothered. Nothing was _wrong _with her, something was just _bothering her._

Her mocha colored eyes looked up from the _Teen Vogue _she was currently studying. Her two friends were staring at her waiting for her answer. Her pink lips remained shut as she shrugged her tan shoulders.

"C'mon Gabi, it's obvious! Spill." Taylor said smirking at her cornered friend

Gabriella's mind whirled and she felt the air in her lungs hitch, and she couldn't breathe. Ever since she had arrived at the park, a horrible headache had stretched through her mind, pinching her nerves, and Sharpay and Taylor's accusations weren't helping.

"Nothing is wrong guys." She said rolling her eyes and forced out a fake giggle, that sound more like a depressed sigh. She dropped her magazine to the floor, and pulled the blanket that was sitting on her lap snugger around her chilled frame. Sharpay clicked her tongue noisily against the roof of her mouth.

"Gabs, stop lying to us and spill!" Sharpay said flinging her magazine to the side, laying down and resting on her elbows.

Gabriella still remained silent and looked down at her bare knees. She tried thinking for an excuse, but thinking made her head throb even more. "Guys! Stop! I told you I'm fine!" she huffed placing her chin on her steady knees.

Taylor's strong voice broke the silence "Did Troy do something to piss you off?"

"Tay? What the hell?!" she slammed her hands to the carpet floor and stood up forcefully, a full blown mood swing crashing down on her body. "Nothing's wrong, and Troy didn't do anything." She stood up and walked to her bathroom flushing her face with cool water.

Her breathing was irregular, and it was scaring her. It was like the night when her father had dug his metal pocket knife through her now scarred shoulder. She stared at her pale face the reflected back at her through her bathroom mirror. No wonder her friends thought something was wrong.

Sharpay padded into the bathroom behind her and stared at Gabriella through the mirror. "You know you can tell me anything?" her voice was quiet as she placed a manicured hand on her friend's shaking shoulder.

Gabriella turned towards her friend and produced a genuine smile. "Sharpay, I'm totally fine, my head just hurts." She giggled as Sharpay looked at her with a believing smile.

"Well…Tay and I noticed something at the park that you might think is hilarious." Sharpay's uncontrollable giggles filled Gabriella's bathroom.

Oxygen slowly filled Gabriella's lounges as Sharpay pulled her into the bedroom. "What?" Gabriella giggled seeing Sharpay and Taylor's amused faces. They continued laughing at whatever they had to tell her, as they all flopped onto Gabi's bed.

The laughter still poured out of there smiling mouths as Gabriella could do nothing but look at them helplessly. "Guys! I demand that you tell me this instant!"

They attempted to contain their laughter for a few minutes, as Taylor started talking. "Well, like the whole time we were at the park, we noticed a little something about a certain boy…" Taylor giggled again.

"Oh, and it was _very _noticeable, I'm surprised you didn't see it yourself." Sharpay said through spits of laughter.

Gabriella searched her mind for something that had stood out at her previously that night at the park, but she came up with nothing. "Get on with it!" she urged, now fully intrigued by their observations. She was hopefully thinking in the back of her mind that it was about someone with blue eyes.

"Well it seemed like Troy…." Taylor stopped talking as Gabriella's eyes flashed brighter at the mention of his name "Got a little….let's say 'happy' whenever he looked at you." Taylor and Sharpay both keeled over in laughter at the expression that took over Gabriella's flawless face.

Her olive colored face flushed and a rosy blush crept onto her cheeks. A small amount of giggles spilled from her lips before she spoke "Oh my gosh! Guys that is horrible!" she slapped the back of Sharpay's head playfully, and sank down onto the bed.

"But girl, it is so true. He got a hard one every time you moved!" Sharpay and Taylor both agreed again as laughter filled bounced off the walls once again.

"He's hot for you Gabs, face it."

And that was the truth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Thoughts of her of her curvy body floated through his mind the next Monday at school.

It was second period, and next period was his free one, and he was itching to touch her soft lips.

"So I expect every single one of you to ace this test Friday. You may go now." Mr. Allen said as the bell rang through out the halls.

Troy practically jumped from his seat. He had craved her whole body. He wanted to own her. He had dreamed about her, thought about her, and even tried texting her, but she didn't reply.

He was ready to lay his eyes on her perfect body, as he escaped Mr. Allen's Science class.

He made his way down the hall her locker was located on, and saw a wisp of her midnight locks round the corner. He picked up his pace as he tried to catch up with her. Damn her for doing this to him, for God's sake, she had him following her around school!

His heart sang as he had just turned the corner and laid his eye on her swinging hips, when Chad's afro obstructed his vision.

"Dude! C'mon! Free period work outs!" Chad yelled yanking his muscular shoulder.

"Hey, I can't, I have got some mad homework to catch up on, and will you tell my Dad?" He said in one breath, as he moved on down the hall without waiting for an answer.

Her body lingered along in front of his in the crowded hall. He thought about calling out her name, but decided that it might be a bad idea. His eyes were glued to her gorgeous jean clad figure.

Thoughts of Friday night blasted through his jumbled mind. He imagined her flexible hips rotating above his, and the tent in his pants flared. Damn, he would have to stop thinking like that.

The hall cleared up right as he lost sight of her around another corner. He started to jog slowly down the hall, he had to see her, talk to her, and kiss her.

He finally caught up to her, but tried to make him self unnoticeable. She rounded another corner, and he reached out and gripped her wrist yanking her to the wall of lockers, pinning her there with his already hard groin. Her hips lifted off the locker and met with his, as her Dark brown eyes rotated up and locked on his. He could tell that even before she had looked at him, she had known that it was him.

He held is breath and waited for her reaction, but there was none.

He smirked at her through his soft faded lips. Heat was traveling through his body at the places where there bodies were touching; he had been waiting for this all weekend.

"Would you like to continue where we left off Friday, Miss Montez?" he said, lowering his husky lips towards the flaming flesh of her mouth.

She replied by bucking upwards and crashing her lips onto him, making his head spin.

He grinned into the kiss as he heard a throaty moan produce from her lips.

**AM: I hate this chapter, I am very un-happy with it. It was a result of pure boredom. Tell me about what you think in a review please. :)**


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys, now I know some of you are going to want to choke me and kill me for only adding an author's note instead of really updating, but I'm having a serious illness:

_Writer's Block!_

Okay, so listen, I'm pretty much at a dead end right now, but I do have about half a chapter written. Now, if I could get some good long reviews from my last chapter, giving me feed back on what people think, then I might, just maybe, be able to update a pretty long juicy chapter tonight, or within the next twenty-four hours. I know it sounds like I'm just bargaining you to get some good reviews, but I'm truly serious, people's reviews help. I'm so thankful for all my reviews, but I'm giving special thanks to people like ZannesIzWUV, jb1236, and canda4ever, because I know I have developed my story partially from their reviews. I'm sure there are many more, but those are just a few that come to mind. I love all of you and if you want to find out where this story is heading then scroll down to the bottom of the damn page and review baby! :]

**- Noelle xoxo**


	15. Horny Hall

_**Unwanted**_

**An: Okay, this chapter is long over due, and I'm really sorry that it took me so long. Thank you so much to all of those who encouraged me to get this one out there, although I'm not fully satisfied with this chapter it will have to do. Also, if anyone is interested in making a banner or "trailer" for _Unwanted_, then please tell me. I cease to have the talent or patience to make one my self! (I already tried...)**

**In the beginning, it is basically showing what Gabriella was doing up until the point where we left of last chapter, and then it finishes what started at the end of the last chapter. Sorry if that's confusing. :)**

She wanted him. Oh God yes, she wanted him. She felt the need to have all of him in her; with her. But she also had the urge to resist him, to step back; step away.

Her thoughts were twirling in circles as she chewed lightly on the end of her pen. Thoughts of the previous Friday night had been shooting through her head. She couldn't help but remember the friction that had run so fluently in her blood stream when her core had pressed upon his pulsating groin.

Feeling a pulse start in between her thighs, Gabriella bit down harshly on her pen as she tried to switch her thoughts to a subject that wouldn't make her so hot and bothered.

"Ms. Montez, would you like to read us the answer to number ten?" her teacher, Mr. Allen called. Gabriella searched her paper frantically, trying to catch up on what she missed during her day dreams.

"Oh, uh….." She stumbled on her words as clips of her hot make out session in Troy's truck slipped through her mind as she searched her homework paper for the correct answer. She stuttered again, looking up at her teacher as a hot blush crept across her rosy cheeks.

Luckily the bell rang and saved her from further embarrassment.

Ever since she let her lips touch Troy's, Gabriella had lost complete control over her thoughts. It had been so new, so great. She hadn't really kissed a boy in a long time, and it was making feelings she had experienced in times like middle school to return to her. Although she knew it probably wasn't true, she thought she had offended Troy when she jumped back at the sight of his eyes.

But really she had not been scared of his eyes at all. Yes, she had expected to be scared and horrified, but truly she had only been _surprised. _She had been stunned by the pure beauty of his eyes. She wanted to sigh and stare into them all day. She _loved _them. She wanted them. He was so beautiful. Of course he had been beautiful all along, but know she could see the real him through his eyes without trembling in fear at the mere thought of her father.

Then there was the fact that she was really disappointed with herself for making him feel self conscious about his eyes that she had almost shared a dark part of her past with him. That angered her. She didn't like the fact that he had control over her decisions like that. She had let her wall down just because she was looking into his _eyes, _gazing into pure bliss. And it didn't help that the lower halves of their bodies were connected in a delicious friction. Why did she have to care about damn Troy Bolton?

Gabriella shrugged into the hall with her books on her hips. It was her free period and she wasn't quite sure if she needed to go to the library or talk to her Chemistry teacher about her test next Tuesday.

Once she entered the busy hall way, Gabriella peered over her shoulder when she heard a soothing and familiar voice echo from a little ways down the hall.

Her eyes gazed and draped over his muscular outline. He hadn't seemed to notice her yet because he was talking to Chad. He looked kind of frustrated and annoyed, because had those cute little lines in between his brow.

So much for possibly hanging out with him during her free period, it looked like he was going to be engaged in a free period work out.

-------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------

As Gabriella turned the last corner she felt a burning presence behind her. Her whole body froze as she registered who it must be. She felt a hot hand grip her wrist, swinging her towards the lockers.

That was another thing, ever since the horny make out session, some of the cold that rested in her veins had subsided and been replaced with dull pulse of warmth, like life was returning to her.

He shoved her gently towards the locker, while grabbing her lean hips with his scorching hands, pulling her towards his sensitive groin, so that she rested in the crevice of his thighs. She lifted upwards, just to get a better feel of him. She rolled her eyes up and looked into his stunning sapphires.

Her body melted, as well as her mind. By just looking into his eyes, she felt like she would do anything he asked of her. She felt _wanted. _

"Would you like to start where we left off Friday, Miss Montez?" she sighed and looked at him sincerely with no reply, before she felt his lips lingering hotly before hers. Damn his sexy ass.

She bucked upwards and lifted her lips to his blazing ones. As their lips lingered against one another, she let out a guttural moan.

She felt his slick tongue asking for entrance on her bottom lip. Pleasure was surging through her as their lips enter twined with each other. "Troy…." She moaned as he pushed his groin harder onto hers. The moment she opened her mouth, his tongue took advantage and invaded every corner of her heated warmth.

Her back arched as their tongues battled inside her mouth. She bravely wrapped her tongue around his and stroked it gently, bucking her hips slowly and tantalizingly in the process, getting a reaction as she felt his dick swell in his pants.

A clearing of the throat made them jump apart as they straightened themselves out. A crimson red color flushed both of their cheeks, as Troy nervously shoved his hands in his pockets they both turned to come face to face with Chad.

Chad's muffled laugh filled the hall before he stuttered and took a step forward slapping Troy on the back as he passed. "Yeah, man, that's some major homework you've got to catch up on, be safe guys!" he said as he passed, still laughing uncontrollably.

Troy coughed and leaned steadily against the lockers in an alluring way.

Gabriella wanted to swoon as she watched his sexy body lean there before her. "Hey…" He said smirking at her.

The edges of her mouth twisted up slightly in a small grin. "Hey yourself" She said moving closer as she noticed her forgotten books which had fallen to the ground in the process of their hurried kiss. She giggled and looked down at her feet, only to have his smooth finger lift her chin up so her gaze was focused on his eyes.

"That was…." Her sentence lingered in mid-air, as Troy took it upon himself to finish it.

He smirked "Amazing? I know. " He smirked at her playfully and she slapped his firm bicep.

"I was going to say embarrassing, maybe you should keep control of your hormones when we are in the hall at school, you could have at least taken me to the janitors closet." She huffed and smiled at him jokingly.

"Hey!" he said holding his hands up, "I'm not the one who was playing tongue games and trying to get "little Troy" all excited!" He said glancing down at his painful problem. She giggled and another blush covered her cheeks; her friends had been right about Troy getting "happy" so easily.

"Sorry…?" she questioned looking up at him while biting her lip. He smirked back at her.

"You should be!"

A frown crossed her face, "Well then if you don't like it, maybe you shouldn't barricade with your hips against the locker." She huffed and turned around crossing her arms, pretending to be hurt.

His scorching hands clasped her waist, while gently moving her shirt up, so he could touch the small bare expanse of her toned stomach. He pulled her back against his rock, so her small firm butt rubbed him slightly. His hot breath flooded across the tan surface of her shoulder blade. "No Gabi, I was……..I actually find it quite pleasurable….touching you, and kissing you and all."

"Oh really?" she said turning around right as his lips connected with her skin. She slipped her hand down to his thigh and started to rub the inner side. He moaned and closed his eyes, as his forehead connected with hers. She had been almost on top of his pulsating member, when she pulled her hand back up to rest behind his neck.

"Brie….play nice" he pleaded, opening his stunning blue eyes that made her want to give into everything he ever asked for.

She giggled and flipped her curls over her shoulder as she bent down to pick up all of her books. "No Troy, remember, no horniness in the hall way?" She reached her hand up and cupped his cheek once more before walking away while gracefully swaying her full hips.

----------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

God her ass……Troy groaned as she walked away from him. His member was still rock hard, and it was pulsing rapidly causing him pain. He shrugged off the feeling when a thought that had slipped away form him earlier entered his head.

"Brie!" He yelled jogging down the hall to catch up with her petite figure. She turned and gazed up at him, and he felt himself lose control as he stared into her orbs.

"Yeah Troy?" she smirked "Is there something I can do for you?" His grinned widened as he stared at her. Hell yeah she could fuck him right now. But he wouldn't dare say that out loud. A feeling of curiosity took over him as he remembered what he was going to ask.

"Well, you never finished what you were saying in the car…..Friday..?" A look of concern flashed across her perfect face, but was replaced by a look of happiness. God he wanted her, bad.

"Oh." She said the one syllable in a soft whisper, yet it bounced around the corners of his head like a fire alarm. "I honestly don't remember Troy." She said forcing a small smile onto her face. He winced inside. He wanted to know about her, he wanted to know _everything single thing_. He _wanted_ her.

He sighed. "Right." He winked at her and turned and started to walk away.

"Troy?" He turned around at the sound of the angel's voice.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really _want_ me?" a look of disappointment clouded her features, making him want to run and encircle her curvy body in his arms and kiss her senseless.

"What?"

**AN: Thanks for your awesome reviews!**


	16. Help

The large curly mob of hair bounced through the locker room doors as the bell rang. Steam from the hot showers traveled down the hall, welcoming him in with a warm burst of damp air. The bright red door slammed shut. Chad was amused, very amused actually as he changed into his practice jersey. He had just run across his best friend and one of his other friends, Gabriella, in a heated lip-lock against the lockers. He had to share this with somebody.

"Dude…" Chad murmured to Wyatt, a swooshy-haired brunette boy. You had to be quiet in the locker room, it was a known place for guys to talk smack about girls, which started rumors. Chad laughed and continued "You will not even guess which two horn-dogs I interrupted on my way here!" he guffawed in laughter as Wyatt chuckled at the silly curly-headed boy.

"Who Chad?"

Chad smirked "Gabs and Troy, It was pretty hot to, I thought about not interrupting, but you know me, I can't give up a chance to embarrass my man Troy." Wyatt's jaw dropped down a centimeter before his face took over a look of confusion and worry. He hid his reaction by turning backwards and shoving his jeans into his locker. Chad eyed his back suspiciously until he turned around and almost jumped backwards.

Wyatt's jaw was clenched shut and his eyes looked like daggers. "That's complete shit. Troy needs to learn who he can fuck with, because it is not Gabi." Wyatt squinted again before slamming his locker shut.

"Whoa dude, I didn't mean to start anything. What's wrong with them together anyways?" Chad was stunned by his reaction; all he had expected from this was a good laugh.

"Chad, he is a God Damn cheater and a player. Do you think it ever occurs to him that Gabriella might have_ feelings_? He tells a different girl a load of shit everyday, and I'm sorry but I think it's best if he stays away from Gabs, that's the last thing she needs." Chad flinched in fear, but the chuckled a bit hoping to lighten the situation.

"I don't understand, what if Troy really likes her?" Chad asked curiously while tying his shoelace.

"He doesn't. Troy is a user."

Chad stood up and grabbed the orange sphere out of his gym bag. "Well it seemed like gabs liked it, bro."

"She won't after I talk to her."

------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" Troy's jaw dropped in front of her as she stared at his figure which stood three meters away from her.

Silence filled the whole hall as all communication seemed to be channeled through there raging eyes. Gabriella mentally cursed at herself for letting her thoughts slip through the uncontrollable hole on her face, also known as her mouth. She skimmed her mind for excuses and then found one, clutching it like it was her safety net. She let out a soft giggle to lighten the tension, and to break the unbearable silence.

"I was just asking….Are you going to Sam Karabinos's party down at his lake house on Friday?" She prayed to God that he believed her lie, and her prayer's were answered.

A boyish grin covered his face "Only if you want me to, Montez." She giggled at his attempt to flirt with her one last time before the end of free period.

"Then I guess that means you're not coming." She smirked at his face, which was laced with a fake offensive pout. She swung her hips teasingly, while flipping her hair over her shoulder.

The next thing she knew she heard his footsteps echo down the hall and the blistering grip of his hands was secured around her waist, tickling her uncontrollably.

Spurts of laughter spilled from her mouth as she begged him to stop. Her books flew from her hands, as she let them go in attempt to end the tickling torture. She felt his hot breath radiate onto her neck. "Nope, I'm not letting go until you admit that you want me……" She gasped and clutched his hands in another attempt to rip them away from her petite waist. He noticed his slip and fixed his words.

"Admit that you want me…to come to Sam's party…" He grinned again and continued to tickle her. "Say it" he taunted picking her up and twirling her around as her mellow giggles filled the hall. Her mind did summersaults as his hot graze lit a fire beneath her skin.

"I…." she giggled again pushing her groin backwards into his causing him to groan.

"C'mon, Gabi, play nice!" he warned naughtily as his hands slipped higher up her torso.

"Fine" she huffed as he lightened the movement of his hands. "Fine, I want you to come." He released her lean figure and stepped away smirking. He bent down and picked up her books, before handing them back to her.

"Alright then, Miss Montez, have a nice day." He turned and waved over his shoulder before leaving her there, all flustered and anxious in the middle of the hall with a pile of books.

She smiled to herself as she made her way down the rest of the hall way which had now started to fill with students. She was having a good day.

---------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gabs! Wait up!" Gabriella turned and gazed over her shoulder while huffing and setting her purse on the brick wall. Her eyes landed on Wyatt, who was running easily through the front lawn of the school, over to the wall which was a large brick wall that stretched around the so called "front lawn" of East High, it was kind of like a court yard.

The brunette smiled at the boy running towards her while heaving herself onto the wall and dangling her legs down, even though they didn't touch the ground.

Wyatt's face had acquired a new uncomfortable and worried look that she rarely saw there. She smiled at him, "What's up basketball boy?" She smiled even wider as he leaned against the wall next to her.

"Gabriella…" His face pinched together and then relaxed again, as he looked into her deep brown eyes. Her eyebrow twitched in confusion at the use of her full name. He tapped his fingers against the dark red brick as he turned to face her. "Gabs, well I was in the locker room, and well…." He sighed and looked down at the pavement. Gabriella looked down at him with her head cocked to the side. "this is going to sound bad. You see Chad, wait don't get mad at Chad, he just…." He scratched his neck and closed his eyes before standing up, instead of leaning on the wall. "Gabriella? Chad told me that he saw you and Troy making out today during free period. Is that true?"

Gabriella sighed and blushed, "Wyatt, why the hell are you talking to me about this? You're not my dad you know." Gabriella was taken aback by his forwardness and protection about this subject that wasn't even his business.

"Shh….Gabs, I just don't want you to get hurt, I'm not trying to be your dad!" She remained silent and looked the other way. "Gabriella," he said shaking her strong leg. There was her first name again. "He uses girls Gabs, everyday." Again, no reply. "Gabriella, he is not worth doting on. He isn't a guy you should mess with, considering your past. I've seen him break countless girl's hearts, and I can't let you be the next Gabs, please listen….?" Gabriella crossed her arms and stared at him pointedly.

"Stop trying to be my dad Wyatt! What if I don't care if he uses me? What if I _know _I can never be wanted, and being used is as close as I can get? It's not your business or your job to protect me so stop being my dad!" She grabbed her purse and stood up glaring at him. "I don't need you to protect me from anything; I'm old enough to handle my self thank you very much." She started to strut off when he spoke again.

"Gabriella , I am _not_ trying to be your dad."

She glared again. "Then stop acting like it."

"Gabs, I'm trying to help." He begged.

She stopped and looked at him again, fully facing him this time. "If you want to _help, _I suggest you go to a dog shelter and help a puppy, or donate blood, because this is_ not_ your business."

Her stomach churned in slow circles as she walked away from the lean boy standing by the wall. She felt bad, sure, but it wasn't his place to state things like that. Even if she knew every fucking thing he said was truthful, she couldn't stand to realize that not only could she not be wanted or loved, but she couldn't even be used either.

But what she didn't realize is that the people trying to protect her do love her and want her, and they are only trying to _help her._


	17. Back

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! No, this is not an update, but more of a heads up! I just posted a new story call "Fearless"...check it out :) I have got half a chapter of "Unwanted" written and I should be posting it soon! I'm so sorry for the absence. But thank you to all of you who reviewed or anything, thank you so much! You can review or PM me if you need any help, or have any questions.**


End file.
